The furry problem
by Kitty Petro
Summary: Soi Fon decides she wants to change into an animal too like Yoruichi sama. This ends in a 6 months long transformation with problems to spare. Rated for some language and stuff, just to be safe, minor Yoruichi/Soi Fon, really adorable
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Soi Fon sighed as she looked out over her squad. So pathetic she thought glancing over at her lieutenant the biggest idiot of them all. She was starting to se why Yoruichi Sama had left. Being a taicho in the Gotei 13 was so dull, even more so since the winter war ended. Soi Fon smiled softly as her mind went back to her goddess and her remarkable efforts in the winter war. Her smile vanished as she opened her eyes and gazed out over the pathetic excuse for a bunch of shinigami she had the misfortune to call her subordinates.

"OMAEDA HOW HARD IS IT TO DO A FEW GOD DAMN PUSH UPS?"

Omaeda groaned. "Not much taicho, but I wouldn't call 5000 a few push ups"

Soi Fon sighed muttering something about lazy god for nothing shinigami. She raised her head and widened her eyes as she saw a black cat sitting in a window near her office. She sighed.

"All right people Omaeda is in charge, I can't stand being near you losers anymore." And whit that she walked straight through the panting shinigami inside her office.

"Well little bee you certainly aren't giving your people much of a chance. 5000 push ups?"

Soi frowned. "How I train my troops is none of your business Yoruichi Sama." Soi Fon looked up and promptly looked away as her face went red of Yoruichi sitting completely naked on Soi's desk. "Yoruichi Sama could you please put on some clothes."

Yoruichi grinned as Soi drew a hand up to her nose to stop a nosebleed that she knew was coming.

"Aw but clothes are so confining" she pouted dragging up a bag of her regular clothing donning them quickly. "I have dressed now Soi you can stop covering your eyes" she called a while later smiling softly at Soi.

Soi looked up still blushing, but the nosebleed was gone, thank you very much. "So is there a reason you decided on visiting?"

Yoruichi smiled. "I was in the neighborhood so I decided to say hello to my little bee, is that a crime?"

Soi went out of her office into her own private kitchen getting 2 cups and a carton of milk. "Well no it's not a crime unless you are lying about it, so why are you really here?"

Yoruichi frowned as Soi returned giving her a; don't lie to me look. "Well you know me, always moving around. Things have been a bit moody in the living world; Kiske losing much in the war, he still hasn't forgiven himself for all the destruction he made making the hogyoku; I couldn't take the atmosphere anymore."

Soi nodded giving Yoruichi a glass and pouring it whit milk. She still didn't like Urahara all that much but she had to admit, the guy had earned a few points whit her during the war, enough to make her forget the hogyoku part, now it was mostly I hate you for taking Yoruichi glares she sent his way. She smiled; glad Yoruichi would stay whit her for a while.

"Want me to find a spare pillow for you? I know how you like sleeping in cat form."

"That's ok; I can snuggle up to you in stead." Soi cursed herself as she felt the blush coming back Yoruichi laughing as the nose blood made its comeback.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rest of the day went surprisingly well, at least in Yoruichi's eyes. Soi Fon sighed as she finally could lie down on her futon for the night, completely exhausted.

"Something wrong little bee?"

Soi sat up, having not noticed the little black cat that had the ability to sneak up on her all the time.

"Well no not really Yoruichi Sama."

Yoruichi sighed. "Now, now Soi what have I told you about the use of Sama?" Yoruichi stretched and padded up to Soi's pillow sitting down on her haunches.

"Gomen" Soi muttered looking away. Yoruichi smiled softly laying a paw in Soi's lap making the Chinese woman blush.

"Come on now Soi, what is wrong?" Soi sighed and opened her mouth.

"Well to start from the top, I tried doing some paperwork today but all I could concentrate on the entire 2 hours I sat there where the clink sound my braids made as you sat and played whit them. Then as I went to check on the troops I had to give them the day of as I started blushing cause you walked trough my legs purring wanting some attention, and last but not least as I went to get some dinner I could not enjoy myself as all I saw from my place was a pair of big golden eyes looking at me pleading for some shushi, I swear you are worse than a bloody child…"

Soi blinked, suddenly realizing she had raised her voice at Yoruichi. She blushed and looked away muttering a small gomen before going silent. Yoruichi sighed, why where Soi such a stickler to the rules.

"It's no problem Soi, if you feel that I am doing something that makes you uncomfortable, just tell me and I'll back off, kay?"

Soi nodded. Yoruichi smiled and stretched before curling up into a black furred ball on the edge of Soi Fon's pillow, softly purring as she felt Soi lie down, smiling as she felt Soi's body temperature rise, indicating that she where blushing again. Man this girl could use some cheering up, Yoruichi thought, smiling softly to herself.

"Want me to tell you a secret Soi," Yoruichi muttered sleepily.

"What?" Came the reply.

"Before I learned how to change into a cat I where just as much a stickler for protocol as you."

Soi where suddenly wide awake, Yoruichi had never been the chatty type when it came to her transformation. She had always showed off her ability, but never talked about how she achieved it. Soi still remembered when she as a newbie right out of the academy saw the black cat walk up to the podium where the captain was supposed to arrive, transformed, not bothering whit the fact that she stood naked in front of the entire squad, and took on the captain's robe her then lieutenant gave her, tying it to look like a bathrobe.

"You where?" Soi croaked finally, having not noticed that she had been drifting off.

"Yeah" Yoruichi said half asleep. "After I learned how to transform into a cat, a lot of the cats personality blended whit mine, kinda strange the first couple of weeks, but worth it, I am a much more fun girl now then I where way back."

Soi had always been curious of why and how Yoruichi could transform, but now, right between being awake and asleep she dared ask Yoruichi those questions.

"So why and how did you learn to transform, and why a cat?"

"The transformation turns you into the animal most alike yourself, as long as it's an mammal on land, don't ask me why, I think it had something to do whit reptiles and temperature and fish on land." Yoruichi yawned seconds away from dreamland. "As for how and why, I stumbled over the process in the main library and I felt like if I knew how to do a transformation, maybe it would help out in the stealth forces, man was I right, it helped out a lot."

Soi blinked as Yoruichi fell asleep. Soi smiled lying down herself. So the library huh? Maybe she should take a trip over there tomorrow. And whit that final thought Soi fell asleep too, her blushing calming down, even as Yoruichi rolled over in her sleep to lie into Soi's chest, like a little teddy bear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Yoruichi walked off after breakfast (well if you could call a bowl of milk breakfast) telling Soi she would be back later after catching up whit her old friend Kukaku Shiba. Soi finished her own morning routine by yelling at her troops, threatening Omaeda and doing her daily push ups and squats. When she was done she told her troops she would be out doing some research concerning future stealth operations.

Not that she where lying, as Yoruichi had proven, being an animal could have positive side effects in the stealth squad. Finally in the library Soi Fon got to work trying to find the transformation formula, something that took nearly 3 hours of searching before she succeeded. She smiled looking over the thick folder of paper. She took it whit her all the way back to her own room in the 2nd squad, somewhere no one dared to enter whit out permission. The perfect place for looking over this formula.

After browsing through the formula Soi found out that the process in and for itself where pretty simple. It where almost like a potion or an elixir, made whit a few ingredients she had to invade the 12th squad to get, mixing whit a bit of her reiatsu to see what animal form befitted her best, then all she had to do was to drink the concussion and she'd be able to transform just like Yoruichi sama.

"Hmm wonder how long this is going to take" Soi muttered looking through the notes, not finding anything having to do whit the duration of the transformation process. Oh well not that important in the long run Soi decided whit a shrug of the shoulders. A few minutes here or there won't make a difference right?

********

A few days later Soi had gathered everything she needed and sat in her room pouring everything together into a small goblet. Everything in, she sighed, now for the next part. To give the drink a bit of her reiatsu, she had to pour 3 drops of her blood into the mix. She drew Suzumebashi glancing at the sword.

"Be gentle whit me Suzumebashi" she whispered putting her right index finger to the edge of the blade, wincing slightly as she felt the blood pouring out from the small cut. Holding up her finger over the goblet she let 3 drops of blood fall in before she sucked on her finger to dull the pin.

Why was it that a small wound always hurt more than a big wound? Maybe it had something to do whit the adrenaline kick she got when she fought on a daily basis. She blinked as the goblet's contents started to spew smoke taking it up gently. She grimaced, this smelt worse than Omaeda's socks. She pinched her nose and took a deep breath.

"Bottoms up" she muttered for her self and got everything down in 3 gulps before setting down the goblet. She coughed a few times as the taste where equal to the smell, but soon stood up, albeit a bit shakily. She looked over herself, not seeing any changes.

Hmm strange, maybe she had to wait a few minutes before the change happened. She lay down in the bed, very pleased whit herself. She had managed to keep this a secret from Yoruichi the entire week, for the single reason that she wanted to surprise Yoruichi whit being able to transform and she had snuck into the 12th division whit out that creep Kurotsuchi figuring it out and taken a few kind of gross ingredients needed for the elixir to work.

Or had it? Soi looked at her hand, still the same, even after 15 minutes of taking it, she hadn't changed at all, and she didn't feel any different than she used to.

"Hmm strange, maybe I did something wrong."

She where about to head over to the desk where the papers on the transformation lay, thinking to go over it again just to see what she had missed when a hell butterfly flew into the window. Soi let it land on her hand frowning at the message of a captain's meeting.

"O boy, just hope I won't go into full animal form in the middle of the meeting. That could be hard for me to explain."

And whit that Soi let the hell butterfly fly away, going into a shunpoo towards the 1st squad, absently scratching her cheek which had started to itch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Soi where as usual one of the first captains's to arrive. Not to surprising considering how close the 2nd lay to the 1st. Soi entered, nodding to Sasakibe who where looking for the other captain's to enter so he could shut the door. It took nearly 20 minutes before the last captain arrived muttering about how his lieutenant kept getting him lost (Yeah blame Yachiru Ken Chan, real smooth), before the Sou taicho started the meeting. Everyone gave their reports on what had happened since the last meeting, and how the squads where functioning since the winter war. Everything went smoothly until the ball was passed on to Kurotsuchi.

"Not much has happened since the last meeting, not anything I'd care to discuss whit people outside my squad, but someone outside my squad has entered into our storage and stole a few items."

Soi suddenly paid a bit more attention to what was being said, thinking to her self, 'how the hell did he notice me?'

"What was stolen?" Ukitake asked, clearly concerned.

"Oh nothing dangerous," Mayuri replied.

"Of course not" Kenpachi said snorting. "If it was you would have kept it to yourself and found the thief yourself before anyone outside the 12th figured you where having illegal poisons and whatnot in there."

Mayuri where about to retort whit a comment when Ukitake asked again, not wanting another brains versus brawns discussion again. As Mayuri started listing the items Soi recognized she tried to not think that she had both taken and swallowed said things he listed, thinking to herself that suddenly the potion failing on her was a good thing, if she had transformed by now everyone would have put two and two together and damn it why wouldn't her cheeks stop itching? Mayuri had stopped talking and Soi lifted her face as Kyoraku started talking.

"Well the list only lists rare artifacts; whoever took said things probably figured out it would be easier to borrow it from the 12th rather than go out for months looking for it themselves. That being said, how much hope is there for finding said person Soi Fon taicho?"

Soi took a deep breath. "Are there any fingerprints at the scene?"

"No."

"Is said person caught on tape?"

"No."

"Any clues that said person were there, except that you are missing some of your things."

"…no."

"Then I can't help you." She scratched her cheek again and suddenly felt Unohana's eyes on her. She looked over at Unohana and raised an eyebrow as Unohana looked at her whit wide surprised eyes.

"What?" Soi asked, wrinkling her nose as the itching finally stopped… to a certain extent. Unohana looked a moment like she had to fight the urge to burst out laughing but looked up to the Sou taicho who grunted.

"All right, Kurotsuchi taicho as nothing dangerous was caught and since we have no leads I see no point in continuing looking for the thief, unless he or she comes back, now Ukitake taicho do you have anything you want to say?"

"Not really Sou taicho, I have been lying down in bed ever since the last meeting so I can't really say if anything special has happened."

"Very well then I declare this meeting finished, but I'd like taicho's Unohana, Ukitake, Kyoraku and Soi Fon to stay behind."

Soi frowned. 'What now?'

As the doors closed Ukitake and Kyoraku came walking up next to Soi and Unohana, who still where giving Soi the same amused look.

"Anything the matter old Yama?"

Yamamoto grunted at his pink wearing former pupil and turned to Soi Fon.

"Soi Fon taicho there is no way for me to ask this in a nice way so I will just ask, have you followed in your old taicho's footsteps and drunk the dratted animal transformation potion."

Soi blinked, paling. "H-h-how did you know," she stuttered. "The potion didn't work properly, I haven't even transformed, how did you know?"

"Oh the potion worked" Ukitake said amused as he looked at her.

"You have gotten whiskers" Unohana said giving Soi a small mirror letting Soi look in the mirror. Soi's eyes widened seeing 6 whiskers, 3 on each side plastered on her face.

"That would explain why my cheeks have itched so hard for the last 30 minutes."

"Yes it would, now Soi Fon taicho I want you to answer me honestly to the next question."

"As you wish Sou taicho" Soi said.

"Did you not read the paper where it stood that it takes a while for the transformation to finish?"

"I didn't find anything related to time at all, I figured a minute here or there didn't matter."

"Ah old man that might be my fault" Kyoraku said sheepishly. "When Shihouin san was done whit the papers she asked me to take them back as she was to tired to do so herself, I where drunk, spilled some sake on some of the papers as I walked around the corner of the 13th where Shiba senior where showing his daughter Kukaku some fireworks… sake and fire don't really mix, luckily I saved most of the papers but"… Kyoraku let his statement rest; everyone knew where this was heading.

"So how long is this going to take anyway?" Soi asked. Ukitake, Kyoraku and Unohana shared looks and the two boys showed Unohana in the front. Unohana tried to chose her words the correct way.

"Well that's the thing, it varies from person to person, but the minimum time is… 6 months."

"SAY WHAT?"

Ukitake stepped forth, laying a comforting hand on Soi's shoulder. "Well yeah it takes 3 months for your body to first transform into whatever animal you can turn into, and then you need another 3 months for the animal to be turned back into your human form." Soi lifted an eyebrow.

"And how do you all know this?"

"Well we have been around for a while" Ukitake said smiling.

"Yeah, we where there when Yoruichi san transformed, the entire year."

Soi turned to Kyoraku. "Year? I thought you said it took 6 months."

"At least yes" Unohana said. "However, Yoruichi san did this when she where only about 350 years old, she where so young so the potion used longer time to change her, along whit her human form who where also changing."

Yamamoto cleared his throat. "I know this is a lot for you to handle Soi Fon taicho, but I need to ask you one more thing."

"Yes?"

"The items taken from Kurotsuchi taicho's lab, all of them where needed in the potion, did you send a ninja to steal it?"

"No sir."

"Did you go yourself?"

"…yes sir."

Yamamoto sighed. "You may go Soi Fon taicho, and figure out how to tell your squad that you will be changing a lot for a while, take it as a punishment for stealing from another squad. At once you think you have a clue of what animal you are destined to become, report to Unohana, Ukitake or Kyoraku taicho or myself, is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now be on your way, and when that black cat that seems to have invaded your squad shows up, tell her to stop harassing the Kuchiki house as well as Kuchiki taicho, I am sick of all the letters requesting permission to kill all un invited guests."

"Yes sir." And whit that Soi went into a shunpoo sighing to herself, wondering how to tell this to Yoruichi and her subordinates.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yoruichi smiled softly for herself as she entered the 2nd squad at the end of the day. Not a bad day at all, drinking whit Kukaku until noon then they went and lit some fireworks in the Kuchiki manor. Then Yoruichi stopped as she came to the training grounds, blinking her big golden eyes at the sight of the 2nd squad lounging around, not training or bothering to hide their presence. In the middle of the court a lot of shinigami from the other squads where also piling up, among others Matsumoto from the 10th and Renji from the 6th. Yoruichi's sensitive ears picked up a bit of the conversation, and understood that they where betting on something, although she couldn't understand what.

"I bet 200 that her entire face will spurt fur by next month."

"I bet 500 that she will hide herself from the public refusing to show her face sometime before next month."

Yoruichi shaked her head, walking over to Soi's private room and entered.

"Hey Soi are you here?"

"Of course."

Yoruichi looked over to where Soi sat on her futon, leaning her arms and face in her knees, all Yoruichi could see where the top of her face, from the eyes up.

"Soi why are your subordinates making the 2nd squad compound a betting arena and why aren't you stopping them?"

Soi sighed. "Betting arena huh? Probably my 3rd seat's idea, she's always looking for new ways to earn money."

Yoruichi stepped up and where about to walk up to Soi asking why she where so down in the dumps when she saw a bunch of papers at Soi's nightstand. She then noticed the goblet next to it and suddenly laid two and two together. Her eyes widened and she rushed over to Soi's side.

"My poor little bee, you have drunk the transformation potion haven't you?"

Soi looked up at her and nodded, still not showing more of her face than her eyes.

"Well that explains the betting stands" Yoruichi said trying to make things seem a bit more optimistic. Soi snorted, not laughing. "Soi can I see your face?" Yoruichi looked down at Soi, showing her a pair of pleading yellow eyes.

Soi groaned, 'why did Yoruichi Sama always do that?'

"Please Soi? If you can't even show me your face, you won't survive being out whit your subordinates, and I heard Omaeda bet 500 that you'd hide yourself from the public by the next month; you really want to prove him right?"

Soi's eyes flared. "Oh he did now, did he?" She sighed and raised her face to Yoruichi, not looking at her, but not hiding her face anymore. Yoruichi blinked. Soi's face had changed, her nose drawing out slightly so that it looked like a muzzle, and she also sported 6 whiskers.

"So any idea's on what animal you are turning into?"

"Well given the shape of my face… and other things, I think something feline." Soi groaned lying down. "Damn it, I don't have time for this to take 6 months."

"Minimum" Yoruichi reminded her trying very hard not to laugh. Soi sighed.

"Can we talk of something else? Please?"

"All right… I saw that Omaeda sported a black eye, what did he do this time?"

Soi scowled over at Yoruichi before sighing; dragging something black up from behind her saying in a low angry voice "the stupid idiot stepped on my tail."

Yoruichi couldn't hold it in anymore but fell back and laughed hard. Soi sighed letting her tail drop to the floor where it started trashing and swinging pretty angry and miffed.

"Sorry Soi" Yoruichi said sitting up, drying her eyes that had started to spill laughter tears. "So can I see that tail?" Soi held the tail up, letting it lie in Yoruichi's hands. "Hmm the fur is bluish black like your hair, that's pretty cool. Although…"

"What?" Soi asked.

"Under the fur, I swear I can see spots… see, right there." Soi looked, and saw that Yoruichi was right, when the sun shone on the fur, you could clearly see spots under the blackish blue fur.

"Damn, Soi I think what you are going to become."

"Really?"

"Yeah, a black leopard."

"There are black leopards?"

"Yeah, but most people know it by another name, namely panther." Soi blinked.

"P-p-panther?"

"Yeah, and let me say, it's a very good form for you, lethal, graceful and beautiful, just like your own personality."

Soi where simply shocked. "Panther" she said once again, mostly to herself, shakily taking a glass of water Yoruichi gave her.

"So what now?" Yoruichi asked.

"I will go to Unohana, the Sou taicho told me to go to one of the old captains to tell them about this as soon as I thought I knew which animal I where going to transform into. You want to come?"

"Sure, it might be fun."

"Speaking of fun the Sou taicho told me to ask you to stop bothering Kuchiki taicho, it's starting to become really annoying."

Yoruichi pouted. "Now where is the fun in that?" Yoruichi laughed and Soi groaned as she tied the yellow belt around her haori, both women walking out, the smaller one trying very hard to ignore the looks her shinigami subordinates where giving her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As they walked towards the 4th, Soi found out something strange.

"Yoruichi Sama, not that I am complaining, but why are there nearly no one that looks puzzled at me for looking like I do?"

"You mean whit a muzzle, whiskers and a tail? I can't say for sure but I saw Matsumoto san at the 2nd betting away. You know how fast rumor spreads when people are bored."

Soi sighed. Great, this was getting better and better by the second. Finally at the 4th squad Soi and Yoruichi entered Soi giving Unohana's fukutaicho Isane 1 angry look before the scared girl scampered of to find Unohana. Soi sat down, being very careful whit the tail, which had finally stopped swishing back and forth. She idly scratched her hand, wondering slowly if the fur was going to come as small spots or all at once.

"Ah Yoruichi san, Soi Fon taicho, how do you do?"

"Hi there Retsu, long time no see." Yoruichi smiled up at Unohana who where smiling back, lifting an eyebrow at Soi Fon.

"I see the potion has begun to work she said smiling kindly. This way Soi Fon taicho, I think you'd prefer it if this conversation was continued where no one will be able to hear it yes?"

Soi stood up walking towards Unohana's office. She stepped inside and had just looked around when…

"YEAOW…"

Soi tensed and crunched her teeth together in pain turning to Isane who blinked. "Ko…tet…su fu…ku…Tai…cho, my… tail… door… you…locked."

Isane blinked as she tried to understand what Soi where trying to tell her through gritted teeth as Yoruichi opened the door and Soi relaxed.

"What?" Isane asked.

"You closed the door on her tail, now if I where you I'd run before she calms down enough so she can kill you," Yoruichi said and Isane gave a scared look at Unohana and ran on and Soi took her tail in her hand stroking it gently to dull the pains ripping up and down the poor thing.

"You want me to get something for that Soi Fon taicho?" Unohana asked concerned.

"No that's ok" Soi said calming down sitting down. Unohana smiled friendly.

"So what can I help you two whit?"

"My animal self, Soi said. We think we know what it is."

"Oh really?" Soi and Yoruichi filled Unohana in on their discovery and when they where done Unohana had rested her head in her hands sighing.

"Panther huh?"

"Yeah" Soi said smiling slightly, but frowned when Unohana sighed in dread. "What's whit the monotone mood Unohana that's not like you."

"Well she has a good reason" Yoruichi said.

Soi blinked. "Why?"

"Well it's like this, how are you able to use bankai?"

"I defeated Suzumebashi, so that she is lending me her powers."

"And how do you think the panther in you are going to react to being under a human being?"

Soi blinked. "You mean?"

"You have to fight the panther inside your mind, all the while you as a panther in the real world will be lose on a rampage here in the real world."

Soi Fon paled. "Oh that can't be good."

"Tell me about it" Unohana sighed. "Luckily we have at least 3 months to prepare for that, whit occasional animalistic instincts taking over you."

Soi lifted an eyebrow. "How in the world can you say things like this and keep a straight face?"

Unohana smiled gently. "Years of practice."

"OK but seriously, what do you mean animalistic instincts?"

"Ah noting to worry too much about, primal instincts, like wanting to sleep in all day, licking your self, small aversions to water, and things like that."

"Great, so absolutely perfect" Soi said sighing. "Anything else I should know about?"

"In due time Soi Fon taicho. Now I have some patients to look after, but I will probably come over to the 2nd squad by the end of the day to check up on you… and what's left of the 2nd squad after you are finished punishing them for making a betting ring. Now Yoruichi san you will be staying for a while yes?"

"Well I can't leave my little bee now, now can I?"

"Good, take care of her. Now ladies I have to continue whit my rounds, unless there is anything else?"

"No Unohana taicho, thanks for your help" Soi said rising up. As she walked towards the door she caught a glimpse of her face in a mirror on Unohana's office wall and sighed as black bluish fur had started sprouting from her hairline down to her nose on the right side of her face.

Unohana smiled gently and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be sure to bring some aspirin your way later on."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it" Soi said and walked out, being very careful to not let her tail get stuck in the door again. Outside she saw Isane sitting at her desk flinching slightly as Soi Fon stopped at her desk placing her hands on top of it and stared down at her.

"Hey Kotetsu fuku taicho I have a question for you."

"H-h-hai Soi Fon taicho?"

Soi smiled, showing of some teeth who where slowly transforming into sharp panther teeth's.

"Have you grown? I think you have passed 190 already. Keep it up and you can soon talk to Zaraki taicho whit out looking up, congratulations."

And whit that Soi walked off feeling a lot better already as she heard Isane's forehead meeting her desk in mixed frustration and sorrow. Now how to handle the making of a betting ring within her division.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

There where very few in the 2nd squad who liked Omaeda. He was huge, lazy, where always bossing people around and only got the fuku - taicho badge because he bought himself to the position.

That being said, even the most cold hearted in the 2nd squad had to feel a little sorry for Omaeda as they heard their taicho bellow his name in anger, only this time her tone held a little bit of a snarl that was definitively not human.

"OMAEDA YOU BIG FAT PIECE OF SCUM, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW BEFORE I HUNT YOU DOWN MYSELF."

Omaeda where at her side at once, panting a bit of having to run so fast.

"H-h-h-hai taicho" he finally got out, trying very hard not to stare at neither Soi Fon's tail that swished back and forth in irritation, or at her face that looked like it had a black furry mask placed on it.

Soi got a firm grip on his shihakusho and dragged him down so that he where on his knees at her eye level. The look in her eyes scared the shit out of him and he gulped as she opened her mouth, sharp teeth showing clearly.

"I will ask you a few questions and you will answer them truthfully is that clear?"

"Hai" Omaeda nodded, to afraid to do anything else than to comply.

"Whose idea was it to put up a betting ring just because I'm currently changing into a Panther?"

Omaeda blinked. "Panther?"

"Hai Omaeda, Panther, as in a big carnivore who has no trouble eating your behind if you don't answer my questions, now spill it."

Omaeda gulped and pointed right behind Soi Fon where a girl whit a standard stealth force uniform, whit a small golden curl falling right between her blue slanted eyes where silently trying to run off and away.

"It was 3rd seat Fuji ma'am."

Soi turned her head, not letting go of Omaeda, her eyes squinting so hard together that everybody near the poor girl who where the 3rd seat walked away from her to not let their taicho think that they where accomplices. Fuji had stopped moving, and gulped before turning to face the cold glare that where her taicho.

"I'm dead aren't I?" She asked very low.

"Sorry, you are not that lucky."

"Well in that case I can just as well do something really bad and deserve what I'm getting" Fuji said taking a deep breath. "SHE'S TRANSFORMING INTO A BIG CAT, SOMEONE OWE ME 10,000,000 YEN."

Soi Fon's face was so livid that half the squad ran away from her sight just in case she where going to explode.

"My office Fuji, now, I will be there momentarily."

Her voice was so low and so full of venom that all Fuji could do was to nod shortly and run off in the direction of Soi Fon's office. Soi turned to Omaeda again.

"Next question, I heard about a rumor of one of the bets. One that said that I'd hide myself from the public by the next month."

Omaeda gulped recognizing the words he himself had uttered. Soi smiled in pure spite. "Who where betting that Omaeda?"

Omaeda gulped, she'd probably know already. "M-m-me taicho."

Soi Fon smiled again, looking a bit hungry. 'Maybe for my flesh' Omaeda thought in panic.

"Now Omaeda last question, who is going to get dragged out of bed at 5 in the morning every day for the next year, and get in shape and being forced into a fat free diet?"

Omaeda gulped but didn't protest at the idea. "I'm guessing me taicho?"

"So glad that we understand each other Omaeda, now run along and enjoy your rice cakes, it'll be a while before you will be able to eat them again."

And whit that she let Omaeda go, but not whit out delivering him a second black eye. "That was for staring at my fur" Soi said as she turned and headed for her office, where she where to deal whit the girl known as her 3rd seat.

Fuji sat still on her knees outside Soi's door, meditating to calm her nerves. She heard her taicho's small and light footsteps but kept her eyes locked on the spot right in front of her, not daring to move, she had angered her taicho enough. Soon enough Soi had walked up next to her, totally ignored her and walked inside her office. It went a few agonizing seconds before Soi Fon taicho called her name.

"GET IN HERE FUJI."

Fuji sighed but rose and quickly entered the office. Soi's office was mostly barren, whit a desk in the middle back right by a window that faced west, letting in the evening glow. There was a bookshelf at the left side of the room containing books from the human world whit martial arts, torture methods, the art of war by some Chinese guy and a book called War and Peace by some Russian guy.

In the way back there stood a bunch of those black metal drawers that contained files on all criminals of soul society that the 2nd squad was responsible for. Fujii sat down in the chair right in front of Soi's desk, where her taicho sat finishing off some paperwork.

A bad omen in and for itself, as the taicho only did the paperwork when she was so pissed she needed to do something so utterly boring that she'd force herself to be calm.

"Well, well Fuji, what do you have to say for yourself?" Soi Fon asked not looking up from her paperwork, scowling down on the paper.

"Err" was all that Fuji got out from her lips before Soi raised her eyes locking eyes whit the girl in front of her making the girl look away and turn quiet.

"If you don't mind me asking" Soi said, her voice dripping whit sarcasm, "why did you bet that I where going to turn into a cat?"

"Well a lot of things really" Fuji said shrugging. "You are nimble, flexible… and of course given the relationship you have whit former taicho Shi…" Fuji stopped talked as she suddenly had the cold steel of Suzumebachi closed in on her throat.

"I shouldn't finish that sentence should I?" She asked as sweat rolled down inside the black stealth force uniform.

Soi where still scowling hard and calmed herself down enough to get out a simple order. "Take of the bandana and mouth cloth, now."

Fuji did as fast as she dared, Suzumebachi still close to her throat. Soi looked over her 3rd seat. The bandana and mouth cloth where supposed to hide the shinigami's features, so that everyone looked like equals. In a fight, if one was in danger, no one would see who that someone where, and would not rush recklessly out to save a potential friend.

With her face now uncovered Fuji was a pretty good looking girl. Fair skin whit long curly blond hair and slanted blue eyes. Well Soi thought to herself, that pretty face was soon going to get a new accessory.

She smiled evilly and spoke again.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi."

Fuji tried to look brave. There where no tears on her face, not a slight quiver in her lips, but Soi Fon where an expert within interrogations and torture, and Fujii's eyes told that the girl was terrified. To bad for her that Soi Fon did not know the meaning of the word mercy. "Tell me Fuji, do you know the power of Suzumebachi?"

Fuji nodded. Who in the 2nd squad didn't know about it? Soi Fon taicho had a habit of threatening them whit Suzumebachi if they didn't do as she told them to, but very few pissed her off enough to make her actually release the Zanpakuto.

"Now here is a message to you Fuji" Soi Fon said her tone so hard Fuji almost forgot to breathe. "You made this stupid betting ring and even though I know I can't stop all betting I will not allow this to continue whit my blessing, so I'm going to scare the other in the squad a bit. This transformation is going to take at least 6 months, that being said, you are not going to do anymore betting for the remaining time I am in this situation, and I am going to make sure of that."

Before Fuji could blink Soi had struck Fuji right between the eyes. The homonka was big enough to cover her entire face.

"If I catch you betting again before I am fully human again and I let that homonka mark disappear, you will get hit again Fuji, am I making myself clear?"

"Hai taicho."

"Then go away before I lose my temper."

And whit that Fuji ran off, not daring to look back as Soi re sheathed her sword, silently continuing her paperwork.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Soi Fon continued to silently fume for the next couple of minutes grumbling wondering how bad she was going to punish the rest of the squad for gambling on her. She had just started planning as 3 fingers suddenly found their way under her chin and started scratching it lightly. The motion was soothing for the pissed of Soi who leaned back and looked up to the owner of the fingers. Yoruichi of course.

"What are you doing?" Soi asked whit a sigh, not really complaining about the scratching.

"Well this always calms me down, and you looked like you could need some calming down." Yoruichi smiled and moved her fingers to under Soi's cheek, scratching lightly making Soi sigh and let her head fall into Yoruichi's arms as she continued to scratch.

"You should lay off your squad Soi, you know how it is, they are bored, have been since the war ended, and whit you like this, they get a little change in their regular routine and ends up betting." Soi huffed, but didn't say anything. Yoruichi smiled.

"Soi I am not asking you to let them go scot free, but be nice to them huh? They are just humans." Yoruichi smiled and upped her ante, drawing her fingers up behind Soi's ears. Although they hadn't changed yet, Soi had gotten a bit move sensitive to touches and the scratches made Soi Fon melt in Yoruichi's arms.

"Ok, ok you win" Soi groaned in pleasure. "Just please don't stop."

"That's my little bee" Yoruichi said whit a small smile. "But unfortunally you have a squad to punish am I right?"

Soi sighed but nodded and rose from her seat and headed out the door Yoruichi smiling softly at her back and the black tail that where calmly swinging back and forth like right before a sneak attack.

***

Soi walked out and up to a small podium in front of the squad who had been working ever since their captain shoot them all a nasty look as she walked in to talk whit Fuji. She had been up long enough to place her hands behind her back when everyone was in their place in front of her. She quickly looked over at Fuji who stood out from the rest of them, too bad for her that Suzumebachi showed the mark even through clothes. She quickly shot the rest of her squad a glare making a few of them gulp.

"3rd seat Fuji here is a very good example of what will happen to all of you if I ever find you openly betting about me. I know I can't stop all betting, but I will not condone you to openly do it, is that clear?"

Short shouts of hai, sir and ma´am made her nod, glad they understood her demands.

"As for the betting that has already been done, as I can't force you to take back the money I will punish you for it. All of you will do 50 push ups, doggies, sit ups and high knee lifts every day for the next week, be glad my former teacher convinced me to take it easy on you, now get too it."

And whit that Soi Fon walked inside her office again to find Yoruichi looking at her paperwork.

"You really put a lot of work into these" Yoruichi said as Soi Fon took of her haori and hung it up, as she was more or less finished for the day. Soi Fon nodded, not thrusting her voice to work around her beautiful goddess. Yoruichi smiled and stood up, laying down the paperwork and walked over to Soi Fon, who once again cursed herself for blushing so hard.

Yoruichi smiled. "Your face are more or less covered in black fur now by the way, how are you doing?"

Soi looked to a mirror on the wall showing her now black fur covered face. She sighed. "I just wish Unohana could come whit those aspirin soon."

A small laughter was heard as Soi and Yoruichi turned to see Unohana standing in the doorway.

"Strange Unohana said whit a small smile. Usually when I or any of the 4th squad officers come to the 2nd, you usually hide."

Yoruichi smiled mischievously towards Soi Fon. "Still having a doctor's fright then little bee? I guess some things never change."

"No" Unohana said whit a smile. "Wich reminds me that the semi annual health check is coming up, I should ready the chains."

Soi Fon cringed as Yoruichi laughed. Unohana gave Soi Fon a glass whit some pills.

"For your headache, 1 before you go to bed, and be sure to drink a lot of water."

Soi nodded, knowing she would be reprimanded if she didn't do as Unohana said. Unohana nodded and turned to the door.

"Then I bid you farewell Soi Fon taicho, and have a good night's sleep."

Soi Fon nodded once. "Hai Unohana taicho, the same to you."

******

Soi woke the next day as she usually did around 4 o'clock. She yawned and stretched and dragged a hand through her bangs as she walked over to her bathroom to start her day.

Yoruichi, now once again in cat form, had registered that Soi Fon had woken up but continued to drowse; she had no intention to wake up just yet. And yet, when Soi screamed 5 seconds later, the goddess of flash lived up to her name and had woken up, turned into a human, dragged on a bathrobe and run to Soi's side.

"What happened?" She asked groggily as she looked at Soi.

Soi turned around showing Yoruichi her face. Yoruichi blinked, and tried her best not to laugh. Soi's face had more or less become a panther's face. White whiskers sprouted out from the root of her nose and over her now concealed eyebrows. Her face had been drawn out to a complete muzzle, and her nose was now pitch black and triangular shaped. Her mouth, still appeared a bit human, whit the exception of the two sharp fangs that stood out like on a vampire. Her eyes where still grey, but the pupils had started to narrow like on a cat.

"Wow Soi looking good" Yoruichi said whit a small smile.

Soi just whined as she turned to the mirror then suddenly blinked. "Do you smell that?" She asked.

Yoruichi smiled. "Not in human form no, remember, your sense of smell is better whit your new nose. So what do you smell?"

"I don't know" Soi said sniffing slightly into the air. "It's sort of pleasing and disturbing at the same time. Like a kilo of dirty socks, dipped in perfume."

Yoruichi smiled. "Ah that, that would be the smell of fear and respect, I guess some of the shinigami on guard duty is doing their best not to wake you up as he or she does his duty."

Soi blinked. "You don't say?" She sighed. "Ah I should get ready for the day; I need to wake up Omaeda. The oaf has probably forgotten that I will enforce the waking up at 5 o'clock punishment."

*****

The rest of squad two usually got their buts out of bed around 5 o'clock; none of them needed or wanted an angry look from their taicho, one she always gave "the slackers" as she liked to call them.

The only ones who got away with sleeping in late where the last ones on patrol who needed some sleep after having been awake for about 4 hours. The other where Omaeda, who only got away from the nasty looks because he once again had paid himself out of the danger zone.

But Soi had come prepared and had the night before sent a letter to Omaeda's parents who sat on all the family gold, explaining that unless she made Omaeda go through this for at least a year he was very likely to die, of either hearth failure or a minor hollow attack. So in plain speaking, Omaeda was now going to be treated as any normal squad 2 shinigami.

Oh how she loved being a taicho. She smiled as she stood over Omaeda's sleeping form. She took out a huge pot she had borrowed from the 2nd squad kitchen, placed it over his snoring face and banged it loud enough to wake up the entire 2nd, 3rd and 4th squad… well it would have if she hadn't placed a soundproof kido spell on the room.

It did wake Omaeda up though and effectively. He sat up whit a scream… a large girly scream, and looked over at Soi Fon who had a dangerous flesh eating smile on her face.

"T-t-taicho, what are you doing here?"

"Forgotten already Omaeda? I'm punishing you for betting on me, now I will give you 10 minute to get in your clothes, I will meet you in the training grounds. You had better not be late."

And whit that Soi Fon turned and shunpoo'ed towards the training grounds.

******

Omaeda arrived at the training grounds a bit panicked in the look as he panted and sat down in exhaustion. Soi Fon shaked her head.

"You are pathetic you know that?" She asked. "You are a lieutenant of the 2nd squad. That means that you should be the 2nd strongest in the squad only after me. But you are not, are you? Even an unseated member of the 4th could beat your ass do you realize that?"

Omaeda frowned, partly because he knew she was telling him the truth and also because he could swear he heard a small part of compassion in her voice. Soi shaked her head.

"At the rate this is going Omaeda you will end up dead, one way or the other. But I will give you a choice. I have talked whit your parents, so as of right now, no money can save your butt out of being treated as an equal of the others in the squad. So you can agree to do this my way, and be like a fuku taicho should be by the end of the year, or you can turn in your badge and retire to the rank you had before you became the lieutenant."

Omaeda blinked. "I did not have a rank before…" He saw Soi's lifted eyebrow and small smile. "Ah, retiring in other words."

Soi took out a huge leaflet and threw it to the ground in front of where Omaeda was on his knees still a bit out of breath. "I wake up everyday at 4 o'clock Omaeda, I use 3 minutes to get ready, and the morning assembly isn't before 5 o'clock. Do you know what I use the 57 minutes in between to do?"

"I'm guessing training taicho?"

"Hai, training. That leaflet in front of you is a list of what I do every morning. By the end of the year you will be doing to, even if it will be the death of me… or for that sake you."

Omaeda took the leaflet and quickly looked through it. "You do all this everyday… in 57 minutes?"

"Well technically 50, I need to shower quickly before meeting the troops. She turned to Omaeda. So what will it be Omaeda? Hard work or giving up?"

Omaeda sighed. He knew this betting business was going to come back and haunt him. "How long do I have to decide?" He asked.

"To right here and now Omaeda. You have to decide whether you feel like this squad and its shinigami is worth working your ass off to be a part of. I am proud of my squad, down to every single member, except for you. And Omaeda that is not because I don't approve the way you got the badge, it's because what you do whit your power. So if you want to continue bossing people around you should at least earn the right to have that badge the right way."

Omaeda sighed and looked to the ground. He where silent for about 10 seconds, the only sound coming from two people breathing as well as the soft sound of a tail thrashing.

"All right… what do I have to do?"

Soi smiled, that motivation speech worked every time.

"We start whit the basics" she said her eyes gleaming, making Omaeda wonder what the hell he had done to deserve this punishment.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It hadn't even gone 30 minutes before Omaeda where exhausted.

"I *pant* thought *pant* you *pant* said *pant* basics *pant* first."

Soi grinned evilly, "This is the basics. If I am to get you into tip top shape by the end of the year you need to get your big fat ass moving. I have no time to take it easy on you. Now get back to it, 100 sit ups Omaeda, chop, chop."

"And you? Aren't you going to train?"

Soi smiled. "You are right, more exercise never hurt, so how about this, you finish of those 100 sit ups and I'll do 200 push ups whit 1 hand on my back, how's that? But Omaeda that is only if you can manage to finish them before your patrol starts; wich is in about 20 minutes."

Omaeda blinked. "Patrol?"

"You now have 19 minutes Omaeda, come on we haven't got all day."

About 15 minutes later Omaeda fell in exhaustion again. "That was a hundred" he groaned and sat up. "Your turn taicho."

"A promise is a promise I guess" Soi said taking of her haori, didn't need that to get in her way. She bent down in a push up position taking her right hand of the ground placing it on her back. "Fell free to count" she said looking over at Omaeda who had leant up to a tree. She bent her arm and smiled as she heard Omaeda's pained voice.

"One… two… three…"

About 5 minutes later Soi bent her arm a final time as Omaeda finished a bit amazed. "200."

Soi smiled in triumph and raised her legs into a perfect 90 degree angle and once bent her one arm. She then placed her right hand on the ground and slowly raised her legs and the rest of her body to a perfect line. She took one last push up, her feet and body still aligned towards the sky before she jumped to her feet, not the least bit tired. Omaeda blinked.

"Do you know what that was called Omaeda?" Soi asked as she donned her haori tying the yellow belt primly. Omaeda didn't answer, Soi smiled, ignoring the fact that her tail was thrashing in victory.

"That is called basics for the seated members of squad 2."

She looked at the sky. "I lied by the way, you aren't on patrol yet."

Omaeda sighed.

"No, you have about 8 minutes to shower first."

Omaeda took the hint and rose intending to get back to his house… no such luck.

"And where are you going Omaeda?"

"Home to get a shower before patrol."

"Home? Oh no you don't" Soi Fon said, relishing in the smell of fear and despair that was oozing from Omaeda's body.

"The 2nd squad showers are that way, you are to use it just like the rest of the squad."

Omaeda sighed and turned. "Yes ma'am" he replied and ran off into a shunpoo.

Soi grinned again, torturing Omaeda was fun. Her grin disappeared as she heard a movement above her and raised her head only to see a hell butterfly flying towards her. Taking out a slightly furry hand she allowed it to land and heard the message and paled… well under her black fur anyhow. A taicho meeting… Oboy this was not going to be fun at all. Soi looked down at herself.

Her face was more or less panther, whit the exception of her ears… who had begun to slightly slide up to the top of her head and her mouth who hadn't grown entirely into a muzzle yet, although the two sharp white teethes who now pointed out from her upper lips where a clear sign of change there too. Her tail had the unpleasant ability to act on its own will, acting in accordance whit her moods, and would only stop if she grabbed it and held it close to her body. Her right hand had started to grow black bluish fur too and Soi had the feeling that by the end of the taicho meeting, more fur would have grown.

***

Yamamoto looked out towards the taicho's, the only one not to have arrived yet was Soi Fon taicho, and that was only because he had sent a hell butterfly her way 5 minutes after the rest of the taicho's had been alerted about a meeting. Hopefully Soi Fon taicho understood the part about not entering the meeting before Sasakibe let her in.

"So then we are all gathered, whit the exception of Soi Fon taicho" he said out loud towards the rest of his taicho's gathered. "As it is Soi Fon taicho and her current… affliction we are here to discuss we can start the meeting whit out her present."

Hitsugaya raised a curious eyebrow. "Affliction? Is there something wrong whit Soi Fon taicho?"

"Well both yes and no I guess" Kyoraku said whit a small smile.

Kenpachi rolled his eyes annoyed. "Stop beating around the bush what the hell has happened" he asked gruffly, not bearing another boring taicho meeting.

"It seems that Soi Fon taicho has walked in her sempai's footsteps and drank a transformation potion." Unohana said calmly.

"She did what?"

Everyone turned to look at Byakuya whose head had turned so fast towards Unohana that his neck made a small cracking sound.

"Ah yes Kuchiki taicho you knew Yoruichi san when she had taken the potion didn't you?" Ukitake said friendly.

"Of course" Byakuya said whit a small sigh rubbing his temples annoyed. "She wouldn't leave me alone."

"Eh I'm still confused" came the voice of newly appointed taicho of the 5th Kurosaki Ichigo. "What's all this fuss about a transformation potion?"

"It's what makes Yoruichi san able to turn into a cat" Ukitake offered from the end of the line.

Ichigo blinked as the information sunk. "So now Soi Fon taicho can too what's the big deal?"

"First of Kurosaki taicho the process isn't done in a day" Unohana explained. "It takes at least 6 months to be complete."

"6 months?" Komamura exclaimed surprised. "So why did she do it now?"

"Because of certain circumstances," Yamamoto said whit a small look in Kyoraku's direction to wich the taicho innocently whistled and looked away. "Soi Fon taicho too believed that it would be a short process and now is going under a slow transformation. Also it's not certain what animal she will be able to turn into yet… Yes Unohana taicho?"

Unohana smiled and lowered her arm. "Actually she came to me yesterday. She believes that she is turning into a black panther."

Everyone was silent for 5 seconds before Ichigo snorted amused. "Is it just I that think that it's funny that Yoruichi's apprentice is turning into a large black cat?" He asked making a few more taicho's smile softly, except Byakuya who rubbed his temples mumbling to himself, "great now there are two of them."

"So what is the big problem?" Hisagi asked, tugging at the 9th division haori who hang loosely on his shoulders.

"The problem is" Kyoraku said gently, for once sounding deadly serious. "That when Soi will be turned into a complete panther, earliest at 3 months, she will need to visit her inner world and defeat the panther that now resides in there whit Suzumebachi so that the panther will loan her it's powers and abilities. And while she is busy fighting in her mind, a real life panther will be walking among us wondering who will taste good for dinner."

No one smiled now Ichigo noted. He understood them well enough, the thought of a panther walking in the streets that he couldn't kill sounded really scary to him.

"Well now you know the basics" Yamamoto declared. "And before we continue I think Soi Fon taicho has the right to be whit us to hear other people's opinion as well as sharing her own."

He knocked his staff hardly to the floor and made his voice be heard outside the huge doors.

"You can let her in Sasakibe."

The door opened and inside came walking a small figure, whit whiskers on her cheeks, a black tail, as well as fur all over her now scowling face. Soi Fon taicho had arrived to the taicho meeting.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Soi sighed as she walked inside. This was going to be annoying as hell she felt. She looked up and meet Ukitake's smiling face, the man not looking too surprised at how she looked.

Her eyes went to Mayuri at the opposite side of Ukitake and glowered as the look he gave her clearly said that he wanted nothing more than to tie her down on an examination table.

'Good damn bastard.'

Her head turned sharply at the loud sound that came from next to Ukitake, where Kenpachi had started laughing his ass off. She clenched her fist trying her best not to kick his sorry ass from here into next Tuesday continuing to walk, her eyes looking over to Hitsugaya, who for once wore an expression fitting of his age, his eyes huge, his mouth open wide, staring like a child usually does, until their mother gently tell them that it's not polite to stare.

Hisagi gave her a soft smile and a nod as her eyes went to his, his expression clearly trying his best to not laugh just like Kenpachi.

Kyoraku lifted his hat shortly in polite greeting as she walked past him, he neither looking to surprised at her appearance.

Soi looked over to Komamura who smiled her way to.

"You look good in fur taicho" he said making Soi sigh.

Of course, the guy weren't alone in having fur now, he had to be overjoyed.

Looking over to Byakuya Soi smiled at the smell of despair as well as the pained expression on his normally neutral face. Probably had a flashback from the Yoruichi days she thought smiling.

Turning towards Ichigo her smile disappeared again as Ichigo stood biting his lip, his shoulders shaking, as if he tried his very best not to join Kenpachi in the laughing party.

Unohana smiled gently towards Soi Fon who took her place next to her, looking over to where Kira stood in his new haori, trying not to look her way in fear of her wrath in case he looked her way.

Soi took a deep breath and nodded once to the head captain, who looked as if nothing unusual was going on. She then crossed her arms and frowned down the lane.

"Whatever you have to say do it now and get over whit it" she grumbled.

Ichigo finally stopped pretending and started to laugh his ass off, Kenpachi laughing higher than ever and even Hitsugaya had to stifle a small laugh, poorly hiding it as a snort. Then everyone went silent as Yama jii sent out a burst of reiatsu.

"That is enough" he declared. "Now on to the serious manner, Soi Fon taicho is your squad under control or do they have a problem whit you being in this predicament?"

Soi smiled slightly. "It went 5 minutes before my third seat decided to make a betting ring. I also saw people from other squads gather, among them Matsumoto and Abarai fuku taicho."

She looked towards Byakuya and Hitsugaya, both of them frowning, apparently not amused. "I punished my squad for what they had done, and everything in the squad is under control for now, what I want to figure out before it's too late is what will be done to make sure I don't hurt anyone in at least 3 months time."

Yamamoto nodded agreeing. It was the most pressing manner after all. "Anyone have any suggestions?" He asked.

Everyone was silent until Kira spoke up, clearly not comfortable about this. "Last time I was in the human world I visited something called a zoo. The people who worked there had made rather large pits or cages where the animals where. The animals where living the good life and at the same time, they didn't harm any of the visitors who where there to look at them."

"So what do you suggest? We build a giant cage or something?" Ichigo asked.

"Not necessary a cage" Kira said, looking a bit relived that his option hadn't been directly rejected. "If we clear a big area and make a huge kido barrier that will be impossible to escape from that could work too right. We won't be tying a fellow taicho down and she will not be able to come out."

Soi sighed. "It sounds good enough, but where do we do this? The woods are to tick to make a really good barrier, we can't go into Rukongai in case of a hollow attack or in case… in case I get out."

"What about Yoruichi sans training grounds" Ichigo said. Soi lifted her head at the sound of the name.

"Elaborate" she said slowly, a bit interested.

"When I was here for the first time Yoruichi took me up to a cavern inside the mountainside I think it's near the 2nd squad. Anyways it is this really huge cavern, with a hot spring and drinkable water; it was there I trained for 2 and a half day to get bankai. Yoruichi said she and Urahara trained down there when they where young, so I thought I should mention it."

"Is it big enough?" Hitsugaya asked.

"You can fit this room 10 times in it" Ichigo said. The others whistled.

"That's big Kenpachi said voicing his opinion."

"Very well Kurosaki taicho you take Soi Fon taicho and Unohana taicho over to the cavern and see if it is ok to use it, now is there anyone else that has something to say before we end the meeting? Yes Kurotsuchi taicho?"

"A small question Soi Fon taicho, but that potion you drank, did you collect the ingredients yourself?"

"Hai I did what of it?"

"Well then do you still think you cannot help me figure out who it was that stole those things I'm missing from my squad?"

"100 per cent sure" Soi Fon said whit a small smile. "Also taicho a fair warning, if I see you or any members of the 12th near my squad setting up any form for equipment that I believe will be for you to use me as a test subject I will come to your door and kill you myself is that clear?"

"Crystal" came the not too convincing reply from the 12th squad taicho.

"Very well I declare this meeting for over, and you three I want a report by hell butterfly a soon as possible."

"Hai Sou taicho" Unohana said whit a small nod, Soi and Ichigo nodding too, the three of them walking out to the cave, Soi making sure to stomp on Kenpachi's foot on her way out making him quiver.

"That's for laughing" she called to him where he stood glaring at her back before she walked out into the light flinching at the brightness.

"OK Kurosaki wich way" she asked.

"That way" Ichigo said pointing.

"You feeling ok taicho, you look a bit under the weather."

"Nothing for you to worry about Kurosaki, some new fur is growing is all" Soi said trying vainly to ignore the itch in the back of her trousers.

Unohana smiled. "You let me worry about Soi Fon taicho's health Kurosaki taicho, you just show the way to the cave."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A few minutes later Soi, Unohana and Ichigo landed up in the cavern.

"Here we are" Ichigo said whit a smile. "So, what do you think?"

Soi blinked looking around the big area and whistled softly. "Nice spacing that's for sure. You two mind if I check this place out myself?"

"By all means" Unohana said whit a small smile. "Kurosaki taicho and I will wait here, you look around."

Soi nodded and was off whit a fast shunpoo to explore the cave and its contents more throughout. Ichigo smiled.

"In the human world we have a saying" he said turning to Unohana. "Curiosity killed the cat."

Unohana smiled chuckling slightly. "It's been a while since I was in the human world" she mused gently brushing some dirt off a flat stone and sat down. "So how is the life as a taicho?" Unohana asked gently as Ichigo sat down on another stone cross legged.

"Pretty good" Ichigo said whit a smile. "I visit my family and friends in the human world as often as I can and here I have a lot of friends, as well as Rukia of course."

"Ah yes how is young Ms Kuchiki, soon to be Kurosaki?"

Ichigo blushed and looked away. "She's good, doing well as a lieutenant, and her brother has stopped coming over every 3 minutes to se that I'm not abusing her so, so far so good."

Unohana vainly tried to hide a laugh. "And the other taicho's? Any trouble at all?"

Ichigo smiled, "I made sure not to piss of anyone before I came."

Unohana lifted an eyebrow in curiosity.

Ichigo smiled. "I talked whit Yoruichi to ask for some guidance what to say and not to say to the different taicho's."

"And what did you find out?" Unohana asked knowing Yoruichi san and her habits very well.

"In Yoruichi san's own words" Ichigo said whit a smile and started talking. "You don't go against Yama jii, if you do, be sure to not get caught. Soi Fon are, as much as Yoruichi san cares about the girl a stick in the mud and will hurt you if you give her any reason to do so. Kira is as nice as they come and is one of the captains it's nice to hang whit after office hours."

"You" Ichigo said looked over at Unohana who listened very interested suddenly.

"You are dubbed the shinigami mom and are as nice as the day is long. But if someone tries to pick on your subordinates, try to run from a health checkup or is stupid enough to make you angry, it's the last thing they will ever do."

Unohana smiled gently. "Sounds like Yoruichi san all right. Carry on."

"Well she decided that I didn't need to know much about Byakuya, as I could ask Rukia about him if I wondered. Komamura is much gentler than he looks, and is always ready to give a fellow shinigami advice. Kyoraku is another taicho that you can say mostly anything to, without insulting him, but if you are going together whit him outside work hours be sure to have at least one more shinigami whit you so you get home after the huge drinking party he usually starts."

Unohana smiled. "That's Shunsui for you."

"Also, Hisagi is a good guy, and very dedicated to his work, he have the tendency to get mad if other people aren't agreeing whit him on something. Toshiro I know, same whit Kenpachi, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you stay far away from Mayuri and Ukitake is Rukia's former taicho so I'm lucky there too."

Unohana smiled. "Well, you are certainly worthy of that haori, that's for sure."

"Thank you" Ichigo said whit a smile, then frowned looking into the cave.

"What is taking Soi Fon taicho so long? Maybe we should look and see where she is?"

Unohana nodded and rose, both taicho's running into the cave.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?"

Ichigo and Unohana stopped and turned to where they had suddenly heard a loud voice… not one belonging to Soi Fon.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked just as a new familiar voice started screaming too.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR NOT KNOWING THE CONSEQUENCES, STOP BEING SO BITCHY ABOUT IT."

"That was Soi Fon, let's go."

Ichigo and Unohana rounded a corner and stopped to stare, as Soi Fon was arguing whit someone who couldn't be anyone else but Suzumebachi's spirit form. She was an anthro hornet, whit yellow pants whit black ends. She had short orange blonde hair and her wings looked just like the homonka. She looked livid.

"BITCHY? LET ME TELL YOU LITTLE MS SHAHOLIN…"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, AND STOP COMPLAINING, ITEM 1, I CANNOT STOP THIS, ITEM 2, I HAVE DEFEATED YOU, WICH MEAN'S YOU ARE UNDER ME, I AM NOT UNDER YOU, SO STOP COMMANDING ME AROUND IS THAT CLEAR?"

"WHY YOU LITTLE…"

Unohana cleared her throat and the two scowling women stopped arguing turning towards the sound and relaxed.

"Suzumebachi I take it" Unohana said whit a small smile and a polite nod, Ichigo doing the same.

"Unohana taicho, Kurosaki taicho, glad to be meeting you in person."

Unohana smiled. "May I ask what the problem is?"

"Suzumebachi has a problem sharing" Soi Fon said whit a scowl at her Zanpakuto. "She don't like that she has to share the world whit the newborn panther cub that has been arriving in my mind. And I try to tell her I can't do anything about it, but does she listen? No."

Suzumebachi sighed. "Fine, fine, you are right, sorry it's just…" Suzumebachi sighed again. "I'd better go in there, and make sure the little brat doesn't destroy something."

Suzumebachi flapped her homonka formed wings and smiled slightly. "By the way Shaholin, love the new ears."

And whit that Suzumebachi faded and disappeared leaving behind a cursing Soi Fon, an amused Unohana and Ichigo who had fractured a rib by trying not to laugh at Soi Fon who had indeed gotten a new set of round panther's ears on top of her head.

"So" Unohana said trying her best not to laugh herself. "Is the cave to your liking Soi Fon taicho?"

"Yeah" Soi said whit a small nod trying to get used to her new ears. She had thought Suzumebachi had screamed awfully loud. "So let's send that hell butterfly to the Sou taicho and let's go, I need to get back to disciplining my squad."

"And by your squad you mean Omaeda fuku taicho right?" Unohana smiled. "He went to me yesterday and pleaded me to make a form that said he was sick and couldn't do any physical training for 6 months."

Soi smiled. "And that didn't work then?"

"I'll tell you what I told Omaeda, that for me to write such a form he needed to have any physical training in the first place, something he didn't have."

Soi smiled as they came outside. "Ah fresh air, now then let's go, thanks Kurosaki taicho for showing me this place."

"No problem" Ichigo said.

And whit a small nod Soi Fon was gone, leaving the other two captains behind once again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

While Ichigo and Unohana stayed atop the cave entrance, Ichigo asking if Unohana could look at his ribs, Soi Fon had gone towards the 2nd squad where Omaeda had arrived and just finished his patrol yawning slightly at the early wake up call and the long day it had been already. Man he hoped he could get some shut eye.

"Tired Omaeda?"

He sighed. Fate was not on his side it seemed.

"Hai taicho, it's been a long day."

"What do you mean long? You have only been up for about 5 hours the day has barely started."

Soi smiled as Omaeda sighed.

"Please taicho I'm tired is there any way for me to get out of this?"

"Sure" Soi said smiling ferally. "Leave the fuku taicho badge on my desk and go home."

Omaeda sighed. "All right all right I get the point, what am I going to do now?"

"Zanpakuto training" Soi said smiling, Omaeda suddenly realizing that his taicho had Suzumebachi strapped to her back, something that scared him senseless.

"Get your Zanpakuto Omaeda and meet me in training ground 3."

"Hai taicho… by the way, your ears…"

Soi sighed. "I know Omaeda, Just go and get your sword. I'll be waiting."

A few minutes later Omaeda arrived at the training grounds carrying Gegetsuburi, his own Zanpakuto, seeing his taicho sitting on a thick branch in a three sharpening Suzumebachi's edges. She jumped down as he came up to her not giving him a warning as she lunged towards him making him drag out Gegetsuburi from it's sheath to not get hurt.

"What the hell taicho" he asked as he parried attack after attack.

"In the battlefield you won't get a warning first Omaeda, this training is to get your reflexes up to par, now are you going to parry all day or are you going to attack soon?"

Omaeda frowned but tried to attack aiming for Soi's stomach and was almost gutted by Suzumebachi.

"Bad mistake Omaeda" Soi said whit a smile not giving him a time to recover from his quick return.

"You stopped watching my sword, now let's get back too it."

Omaeda tried everything he could to take down his black furred taicho but she was too small, too fast and too good for him. Suddenly he saw her spin and he was swept off his feet and had just managed to take a small breath as he saw grey steel and braced himself for a pain that never came.

He opened his eyes and saw Soi standing over him scowling. Suzumebachi's edge millimeters from his heart.

"Had this been the field Omaeda you would have been dead."

Soi's voice wasn't angry Omaeda noticed, just disgusted. Omaeda got angry and stood up angry.

"How am I supposed to get better if you don't hold back to minimum level to train me?"

The look Soi gave him made him regret his outburst.

"Training on your spare time would be a start" Soi said the venom in her voice so poisonous that Omaeda was sure he'd fall dead any second now. "Also Omaeda for your information… I did hold back."

Omaeda's eyes widened as he suddenly realized Soi was holding Suzumebachi in her left hand. While his taicho was an expert at hand to hand combat her right hand was stronger than the left whit about 40 per cent. She scowled at him placing Suzumebachi in the ground and taking out a sheath of paper.

"Since you where too spoiled to go to the academy and be trained, here is a curriculum for the basics of sword fighting. I'll be right here having a conversation whit Suzumebachi, feel free to ask if you are having any problems."

Omaeda bristled at that. "You didn't go to the academy either."

"No" Soi said agreeing a small frown on her face. "I didn't go to the academy, I grew up whit 5 brothers, a mother and a father as well as an uncle who all where shinigami and trained me into becoming next in line to start in the stealth forces from when I where big enough to hold a sword. All my brothers are now dead because of a hollow attack, my uncle won't talk to me because I have taken over Yoruichi Sama's job and my parents… well I haven't seen them in a while because I have to much work to do here because you refuse to do your part of the work."

Omaeda cringed. "Sorry… I forgot."

"That I come from a small clan who always has been servants of the Shihouin clan? That I became Yoruichi Sama's bodyguard risking my life when I where just a teenager? That some of us can't just sit back and enjoy life because we have to earn enough money to feed ourselves and our families?"

Omaeda cringed and pointed to a tree. "Ill be over there practicing" he muttered turning not seeing Soi's small smile.

As a matter of fact she never really liked her brothers when they where alive, and her uncle never liked her for being a girl, they belonged in the kitchen he thought. And she sent 20 per cent of her taicho's pay to her parents making sure they survived. And she visited them once every month, anything more and she'd go nuts of them trying to match make whit her. There was only one Soi Fon loved, and she liked to keep that crush away from her parents who had some slightly anti lesbian sights on things. But of course Omaeda didn't need to know this she thought whit a smile sitting down cross legged in front of Suzumebachi clearing her head calming down.

Opening her eyes she smiled as she where inside her mind. It was a forest smelling like spring, the leaves fluttering in a small breeze. In the middle of the forest was a clearing whit a small tree stump and hovering slightly over it was a very pissed hornet.

"Well aren't you looking chipper?" Soi said lifting an eyebrow walking into the clearing Suzumebachi landing on the stump, her hornet's wings stopping trying her best not to glare at the halfway transformed human in front of her.

"So why are you here?" Suzumebachi asked. "I thought we already had talked."

"More like screamed" Soi said not smiling. "I wanted to look at the panther."

"Panthress if you don't mind." The voice was new and came from behind Soi. She turned and saw something black in the shadows walking up the trail up to the tree stump a slightly feral grin on its furry face.

Out in the sun Soi frowned back at the big panther who had appeared and had the gall to walk past her whit out any bit acknowledge of Soi and sat down firmly on the tree stump. Looking over to Soi the panther lifted an eyebrow.

"You wanted to talk" she asked idly licking her paw.

"Just wanted to give you a fair warning" Soi said scowling. "When 3 months are up and I will be facing you, I will not go down easily."

The panthress stopped washing herself looking up into Soi's steel grey eyes her face looking dead serious.

"Let me make something quite clear little missy." She smiled as Soi's scowl deepened. "I'm not a bad guy. I am just like any other panther in a forest or jungle. I sleep, I wash myself and I hunt for food to survive. Thing is, I like that life and want to continue having that life. Unfortunately for me, in 3 months time I too will be grown up and be expected to pay for being allowed to stay here by loaning you my powers. You will arrive here and we will fight. If you win I'll stay the same, only being forced to follow a human order whenever it fits for said human… that would be you. If I win, I will wake up in the real world and you will be contained here."

Soi gulped not liking the sound of that.

"But no matter what will happen, life will go on; I will still hunt, whether in this world or in yours and the world will still go round and round, in an eternal circle of life."

The panthress stood and walked up past Soi turning towards the depths of the forest. "Now if you will excuse me I have some rabbits to capture and eat."

Soi nodded and the panthress disappeared and Soi turned to Suzumebachi who still scowled at the place where the black cat had been sitting. "Apart from obvious hatred, what do you think of her?" Soi asked.

"She's a creature of the wood" Suzumebachi said. "She isn't evil she's just… wild, and don't want to be tamed by a mere human."

Soi nodded. "Well I should go, Omaeda is probably dead tired."

Suzumebachi nodded and Soi closed her eyes, opening them again finding her self in the training grounds. She looked over to where she had left Omaeda finding him passed out from exhaustion. She shaked her head and rose from her place kicking Omaeda hard in the side making him sit up awake.

"Time to go Omaeda lunch is nearing" Soi said gruffly taking up Suzumebachi and placing her in her sheath on Soi's back before Soi turned and headed back to the 2nd squad. She was getting hungry.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

The next few days went by whit out any huge changes for Soi Fon. The only difference she really could find was that she had started liking her meat medium rare, but that wasn't really a big surprise as Yoruichi said whit a light shrug. Then suddenly Soi Fon was called to a taicho's meeting.

Nothing really eventful happened, until Soi's newly developed ears heard a sound, her body tensing lightly. Yamamoto suddenly realized that Soi Fon where not listening to him, in stead looking over her shoulder into the dark corner of the room they where in.

"Is there something wrong Soi Fon taicho?"

Soi Fon turned to face him again, Yamamoto suddenly seeing Soi Fon's pupils dilated and sighed.

"If there is something you feel you can't hold back on doing, just do it and be quick about it."

Soi smiled and took off her haori gently giving it to Unohana asking if she could hold it for a while. She had taken a few steps towards the sound when she changed her mind going back to where the other people stood.

"Whatever you do, don't scream or move" she said smiling and disappearing.

Ichigo where the one to break the silence asking what every one else was thinking. "What was that about?"

Komamura smiled, he too having heard the sounds, and knowing what it was. 'Typical feline to be curious' he thought to himself.

A few seconds of silence commenced… and then everyone heard small noises, like squeaks. Then suddenly out of the darkness came a small horde… of mice. And behind them, a feral grin on her face, running on all fours, came Soi Fon.

As the mice ran into the twin lines of the taicho's, Soi Fon ran after them, skidded slightly, taking a few steps and lunged, capturing a mouse, the rest of it's buddies scampering away, safe for now.

Soi breathed heavily grinning from ear to ear sitting up on her knees, holding up the mouse by its tail ignoring its screaming. She licked her lips drew the mouse up over her head and opened her mouth.

That was when the shocked taicho's reacted, Unohana running over to hold Soi's neck closing her mouth, Komamura taking the mouse letting it go out the window.

"Aw Komamura taicho you made me lose my lunch" Soi sulked.

Everyone sighed.

"Eh Hitsugaya Kun you can go down now."

Everyone looked over to Hitsugaya who had at the moment the mice had run past him, shrieked and jumped up on Kyoraku's shoulder.

"G-g-Gomen" he muttered standing down. "I just… don't like mice."

"I know the feeling" Unohana said shakily helping Soi up on her feet giving her the haori.

Soi smiled gently sniffing in the air. "Apparently" she said grinning. "By the smell of fear oozing here, neither does Kuchiki taicho."

Everyone looked over to Byakuya who did indeed look a bit pale. Kenpachi was the first one to snort and suddenly he and Ichigo had started their own laughter party.

"I'm sorry" Soi said bowing to Yamamoto. "I don't know what came over me."

"Animalistic instinct probably" Komamura said standing back in his own place. "Cat's hunt rodents, that's how it is."

Unohana looked over at Soi turning her head to face Unohana.

"Your eyes are normal again at least" Unohana said smiling.

"Good to know" Soi said.

"Can we please continue the meeting?" Kira asked, fearing that everyone was getting slightly side tracked.

When the meeting was over Soi walked over to her own division sighing and sat down in a sunny spot relaxing closing her eyes. When she opened her eyes again she sighed as she found herself in her inner world. She looked around and saw the panthress lying down in the grass a small distance from where she stood. She walked over to it raising her eyebrow.

"If you are very quiet and just watch" the panthress said simply not even bothering whit a hello. "Maybe you will learn something."

Soi frowned and looked over to where the panthress looked seeing a small deer. Her eyes widened as she understood.

"Low to the ground" the panthress said simply arching forward not making a sound in the tall grass. "Forward…" the deer looked up, then away, and in a split second the panthress lunged, her claws digging into the deer's leg making it fall, and went for its throat. She then looked up panting slightly, the fur around her snout dripping whit blood.

Soi walked up, shocked at how easily the deer had gone down.

"That my dear" the panthress said smiling as she tore open the deer's chest feasting making Soi faintly sick. "That is known as survival instinct. It is what I use when I hunt. If I can't hunt down a kill I won't get food, and I will die."

She smiled. "I really like you, you know. Make sure in a few months that you won't end up as this deer."

Soi gulped looking down into the lifeless eyes of the deer closing her eyes shaking her head. When she opened her eyes she where back in her division.

"Hey there little bee how are you."

Soi looked up to see Yoruichi.

"Urgh terrible" she groaned. Yoruichi frowned and sat down next to Soi in the sunlight.

"Want to talk about it?"

Soi sighed and started to talk about the captain's meeting and the meeting whit the panther. Yoruichi smiled.

"So your survival instincts have kicked inn huh?" Soi nodded and Yoruichi smiled.

"Well then let's go hunting." Soi blinked looking up at Yoruichi who had risen from her place.

"What?"

"Soi what happens when someone whit reiatsu tries to suppress it?"

Soi gulped. "Nothing good that's for sure" she said.

"Then what do you think will happen if you start suppressing your animalistic urges?"

Soi thought about it and sighed. Yoruichi was right. It would do her nothing good if she simply tried to suppress this. Besides, it might come in handy for her later on. She stood and then went over to where Omaeda stood.

"Oy Omaeda."

He turned towards her. "You know what I tell the squad to do each day?"

He nodded, having to watch the squad do everything when Soi Fon had paperwork to finish.

"Well today you will be joining them, have fun."

And whit that she disappeared together whit a laughing Yoruichi.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Following Yoruichi silently, Soi tried her best to ignore the stares she got. She suddenly realized why Komamura taicho had spent most of his life whit his face hidden from public view. She sighed and Yoruichi turned, seeing Soi, her ears hanging, and her eyes slumping to the ground.

"Aw little bee what is wrong?" She asked laying an arm around Soi making the smaller Chinese woman smile.

"It's just all the stares. It's starting to creep me out" Soi said suddenly glad for having fur so that the blushing didn't show on her face.

Yoruichi smiled. "Well we won't be bothered so much once we get outside the seretei walls."

Soi smiled then stopped as she blinked. "We are going outside the walls?"

"Hai" Yoruichi said. "To Kukkaku's place. She promised me that she'd help out, if there was anything we needed."

Soi blinked vaguely remembering Kukkaku Shiba from the time she served under Yoruichi Sama.

"Long dark hair?" She asked.

"Terrible temper? A wooden arm? Loving to call me your personal lapdog? The woman whit the firework fetish?"

"Oh come on Soi she's not that bad once you get to know her" Yoruichi said walking through the western gate Soi on her heels.

They walked through western Rukongai more or less undisturbed until…

"A-a-ano Yoruichi Sama, a little help please?"

Yoruichi turned to look back at Soi who had gotten some unwanted attention… from the towns children. There was a small girl clinging to her right leg, a boy tugging at her tail, and a girl sitting on her shoulders squealing, "kitty."

Yoruichi had to stifle a laugh. "All right children let the kitty be," she said jovially helping Soi Fon out.

"Arigato" Soi muttered as they continued walking.

"No problem" Yoruichi said.

After a while Soi blinked looking up at what had to be Kukkaku's house.

"You have got to be kidding me, she lives in that?"

"You know she is the leader of the Shiba clan" Yoruichi said smiling. "Try not to talk too much down to her; you will get a punch in the face for it."

Soi Fon huffed. "After what I have heard she's the only member of the Shiba main clan."

Yoruichi stopped walking and turned to Soi Fon, her face unusually strict. "Before we enter" she said looking at Soi Fon who winced at her tone, suddenly realizing that she had offended her friend. "I want you to promise me something."

"Anything Yoruichi Sama" Soi Fon said in honesty.

"Whatever you do, do not talk about her brothers."

Soi Fon nodded. Shiba Kaien's death was old news and she was sure that his younger sister was done and over whit mourning over him. Her younger brother Ganju on the other hand… while she and all the captain and lieutenant ranked shinigami fought in the living world in the war Aizen had sent some lower ranked arrancar's and hollow to the seretei, where the weaker shinigami and many brave souls from Rukongai where fighting. Shiba Ganju was one of the first one to run into battle… he never came out of it alive.

"I won't" Soi said a bit sad about what had happened.

Yoruichi smiled gently and ruffled Soi's short dark looks and walked inside, Soi following, while trying to get her hair to lie flat again. She almost fell 3 steps into the house, where there suddenly was a long staircase.

"What kind of house is this?" She grumbled.

"Kukkaku's" Yoruichi smiled. "She always likes to make a statement."

"No kidding" Soi said.

After walking down Yoruichi knocked on a door.

"Yes?" Came a bored tone making Yoruichi smile and open the slide door.

"Hi there Kukkaku how is life?"

"Boring, how else?"

Soi blinked looking in to the head of the Shiba clan. She was slouching on a bunch of pillows, a pipe in her left hand and a bottle of sake in her right… wait a minute…

"What the hell" she said not thinking about who she was talking too. "I thought you had a wooden arm."

Kukkaku frowned and Yoruichi sighed. 'Damn she had forgotten about that part.'

Kukkaku continued to frown at Soi. "This arm is a gift from the orange haired girl. She said that if she hadn't agreed to go whit the espada that took her, then the Gotei 13 wouldn't have had to send a rescue team, and all in all she herself could have prevented Ganju's death. I tried to tell her that I didn't blame her, but would she listen? No of course not."

Kukkaku stood up from her place and walked over to Soi.

"Well enough of me, I guess you are the little panther in training that Yoruichi here has talked so much about."

"You have met her before Kukkaku, no need to talk as if she's a stranger" Yoruichi said smiling at Kukkaku.

Kukkaku lifted an eyebrow at Yoruichi and then looked Soi Fon over. "Ah yes of course, it's your little lapdog."

Soi Fon growled.

"Oh feisty too" Kukkaku said smiling. "Perfect."

Yoruichi laughed and Soi just huffed.

"Soi here has started getting her survival instincts" she said to Kukkaku. "We need a place I can teach her how to hunt so she can control her urges."

"Use the back yard" Kukkaku said blowing some smoke from her pipe. "I'll come and watch just to make sure she won't kill my boars."

And whit that she left leaving Soi Fon and Yoruichi behind. Yoruichi smiled and looked at Soi before blinking, realizing that she was more or less fuming whit anger.

"Something wrong Soi Fon?"

Soi grunted then shook her head walking briskly out the door Yoruichi following, smiling as she heard parts of Soi's low muttered grumbling.

"Lap dog… damn woman… wearing haori… taicho… Gotei 13… no respect."

Yoruichi just shook her head letting Soi fume. Was probably for the best, considering what she and Kukkaku was about to put her through.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kukkaku shaked her head from where she stood, leaning on a fence around her backyard in wich Soi Fon was trying to hunt like a cat should… failing completely.

"Man you suck" Kukkaku said shaking her head again.

Soi growled and gave her a glare that usually made her squad tremble and run away in fear. Kukkaku didn't even flinch. Yoruichi shaked her head.

"Come on now Soi concentrate, it's not that hard."

Soi sighed and scowled over at the haystack that was supposed to serve as her prey. "Maybe it wouldn't be so hard if it looked like a prey" she grumbled but walked back a few steps.

She bent down to stand on her legs and arms, her head rewinding Yoruichi's lesson again for the 5th time. 'Keep your body as low on the ground as you can and slowly get close to your prey. Do not step on sticks or bump into stones, it will alert your prey and it will run away. When you are close enough, stop, calm down, get ready and pounce.'

Soi sighed and lowered her body close to the ground in the tall grass in the Shiba back yard, calming down her tail, her ears flat to the back of her head as she slowly sneaked up on the haystack. She winced as she stepped wrong and kicked to a small pebble.

"And there goes the prey" Kukkaku said shaking her head as Yoruichi sighed. "Man you really suck at this" Kukkaku said chuckling.

Soi growled she had had enough. Yoruichi sighed again as Soi quickly had used shunpoo to pin Kukkaku up to the wall growling.

"Here is an idea" Soi said barring her sharp teeth at Kukkaku who she noticed had stopped smiling. "Why don't you stand up there and let me sneak up on you, and we'll see how I'll do."

Soi's glare crumbled when Yoruichi suddenly appeared and laid a hand on her arm.

"Let Kukkaku go Soi" she said calm.

Soi grumbled but did as she was told stepping down. Yoruichi looked over to Kukkaku. "You know she have a point. It will be easier whit something that's moving."

Kukkaku shared a look whit Yoruichi rubbing her now sore shoulder.

"Well she can't hunt on me and before you ask, no I'm not sacrificing any of my boars for your cause."

Yoruichi grumbled and looked deep in thought. "Hmm you have any ideas Soi... Soi?"

Soi Fon stood on the same spot she had been standing for the last few minutes, staring into the forest otherwise ignoring both Yoruichi and Kukkaku. Kukkaku and Yoruichi shared a quizzical look Kukkaku walking up to Soi.

"Oi kid you ok?" She looked at Soi's face blinking.

"Yoruichi is it a good or bad thing when her eyes are dilated."

Soi blinked a concentrated look on her face. She licked her lips, her ears lying flat on her head as she bent down facing the forest and ran away on all fours, not making a single sound.

Kukkaku and Yoruichi blinked and Kukkaku looked seriously at Yoruichi.

"Should we run after her?"

"No she'll come back sooner or later."

True enough Soi Fon came back a few minutes later via shunpoo looking slightly disoriented and a bit nauseous, spitting every third minutes to the ground.

"Something wrong little bee?"

"No" Soi said still spitting. "Just trying to get the taste of fur out of my mouth."

She looked over to Kukkaku.

"Oi Shiba do you raise anything else than boar?"

"No" Kukkaku said crossing her arms.

"Then I can eat this?" Soi said lifting up a dead rabbit.

Yoruichi and Kukkaku blinked and Kukkaku took the rabbit out of Soi's hands.

"You killed a rabbit?"

Yoruichi blinked and looked over at the lifeless long eared brown furred animal.

"Aww poor thing."

"I thought I was supposed to hunt" Soi said rising an eyebrow.

"Yeah you where but still… aww you broke its neck."

Soi rolled her eyes at Yoruichi and Kukkaku and spat to the ground again.

"So what happened?" Soi asked after a while. "One moment I am backpedaling from Shiba the next thing I know my mouth is full of raw meat, warm blood and bunny fur."

Yoruichi sighed looking up from the bunny that Kukkaku held towards Soi.

"When your animalistic instincts kick in your human brain shuts down, happened whit me too in the beginning."

"So what do I do about it?"

"I think that you should have anyone beside you at all times, just like I did. If you go into animal mode, you'll have someone there to get you out of it… somehow."

"Hey Yoruichi it's turning late, we should get going" Kukkaku said smiling. "The fireworks start soon."

"Can I get my bunny back" Soi asked.

"No, the bunny is going to be buried, not eaten" Kukkaku said scowling over at Soi. "If you are hungry go hunt for some sushi."

Soi huffed. Yoruichi laughed.

"Hey Soi, me and Kukkaku have something we have to do, see you later ok?"

And whit that and a small hug to wich Soi Fon blushed again Yoruichi and Kukkaku had run off, Kukkaku having hid the bunny away. Soi sighed, going into a shunpoo back to the 2nd squad barracks, 90 per cent sure that by the time she got back, she'd see a huge fireworks show located directly over the Kuchiki estate.

True enough when she finally arrived at the 2nd squad a huge boom was heard and a lot of colors came from the direction of the Kuchiki estate. Soi shaked her head walking up to where her squad was training, Fuji looking over them.

"How are they doing Fuji?" Soi asked as she came up on her third seat's side.

"As always taicho, Omaeda is tired as hell though; he managed about 10 per cent of what we usually do before he collapsed. We tried to wake him, used every means necessary, even had 5th seat Hiragamo do an impression of your voice, but he didn't even move. We moved him to the side and continued doing our stuff as usual."

Soi shaked her head. Omaeda needed to get in shape fast, now how to do that? She sighed, suddenly just wanting to just lie in the sun taking a day off, not wanting to be bothered by Omaeda or any troubles related to him.

"Very well Fuji, tell the squad to do 50 sit ups and take the day, if you need me I will probably lie on a roof soaking some sun."

Fuji blinked at her taicho. Had she just given the squad a day off? "Hai taicho, I will see to it at once"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Fuji seriously considered getting the 4th squad. True to her word her taicho was laying on her back in the sun on top of the division roof, her tail lazily swinging back and forth. Fuji blinked and sighed and gently shook her taicho's shoulder.

"Taicho?"

"Hmm?"

"Kuchiki taicho is here, wanting to meet you."

"If this is about Yoruichi Sama and the blasted Shiba woman and their shenanigans I can't help him, I have no say in what those two does."

"I know taicho but can you please tell him that yourself, he kind of scares me."

Soi frowned opening a lazy eye looking at her 3rd seat who gulped.

"Fine" Soi said rising and stretching. She jumped off the roof in front of Kuchiki Byakuya who lifted an eyebrow at her as she yawned and stretched.

"Yes Kuchiki taicho what can I do for you?"

"Where you sleeping now in the afternoon?"

"Instincts" Soi sighed. "Panthers are night animals, and I just felt like finding a sunny spot and soaking some sun. Now what can I help you with?"

"The damn demon cat, what else?"

Soi sighed. "Taicho I have no control over what Yoruichi Sama does, she comes and goes as she pleases, and when she is bored she needs to get an outlet. The best thing for you to do would be to ignore her; you know she is only doing this to get a rise out of you. If that seems too hard for you, why don't you go and knock on Shiba's door and complain to her, maybe that will help."

"I doubt it" Byakuya said sighing. "Just please tell the demon cat next time you see her that I would appreciate it if she stopped harassing the poor servants who freaks out each time they hear an explosion thinking it's a hollow coming to attack… And while you are at it, maybe you should go see Unohana, you have been licking your hand for the last 3 minutes."

Soi blinked and saw that her tongue was indeed cleaning her right hand.

"Sorry" she muttered lowering her hand, ignoring the feeling of fur on her tongue. "I will pass on your message to Yoruichi Sama, but I don't think it will help" Soi said all business again.

"Very well taicho, I will not take up more of your time." Byakuya nodded politely and turned Soi smiling at his back at the smell of amusement oozing from him.

Who knew that even Kuchiki Byakuya could be amused by something? She yawned and stretched, deciding that she could see if Omaeda had woken up, she could use someone to yell at right now.

Soi Fon just blinked. It was understandable though that she lost some composure; in fact it was a miracle that she didn't faint at the spot. Omaeda had indeed woken up, nothing strange about that. No the strange thing was what he where doing. Soi looked to her side where an equally shocked Fuji stood.

"3rd seat Fuji do you see the same thing I do?" Soi asked not believing her eyes.

"Omaeda actually training voluntarily… Yeah I see it."

"So this phenomenon isn't just a part of my imagination?"

"No ma'am."

"Do we know why he is acting like this?"

Fuji frowned… "Well I have a clue. When we were sparring we set Omaeda up against one of the unseated shinigami… the girl who came from the 4th squad a few days ago as a matter of fact."

Soi just looked at Fuji bidding her to continue.

"She landed a hit on him after a few seconds… and had him on his back by the end of the minute. I don't think his pride is taking it very good."

Soi smiled. "Oh well, got him to train at least." Soi turned to leave and shocked Fuji when she suddenly tripped and run over to hold her taicho up before she fell to the ground.

"Taicho you OK?"

Soi turned her face towards Fuji who gasped as she saw her taicho's face turning into a full muzzle. A few seconds later Soi rose to her own feet.

"Thanks Fuji" she grumbled. "Sorry about that, the skeleton growing kind of hurts."

"No problem taicho."

"A-a-ano Soi Fon taicho?"

Soi turned and saw a timid girl standing in front of her, a scared and intriguing aura streaming from her.

"Yes?"

"I-I am Sizumi Hana; I transferred here from the 4th. I um… battled your lieutenant today in front of the entire squad… and um beat him… according to regulations; do-d-doesn't that mean that I am the new fuku taicho of the 2nd?"

Soi Fon barely noticed Omaeda standing up whit a small, "WHAT?" Nor Fuji who stood there gaping as a fish as realisation struck her.

Soi Fon just stood and blinked at the girl in front of her who had the one solution to a problem she had had in years, Omaeda's position. Normally Omaeda could not be touched, his parents and their money saw to that, but he was now to be treated as a regular officer following every rule that everyone else did… the girl was right.

"3rd seat Fuji do me a favour" she asked turning to Fuji who apparently did her best to look natural.

"Hai taicho?"

"Pinch me, so I know this isn't just a dream."

"Hey!"

"Shut it Omaeda OUCH… thanks Fuji."

"Welcome."

Soi turned to the girl. "You know… you are absolutely right… You beat him, whit more than enough witnesses… so you get the badge."

Soi turned to Omaeda going over to where he was sitting. "You know the rules of course Omaeda; you lose a battle to a minor officer you give up your position and take that officer's position in return… hand over the badge."

She couldn't help but smile at Omaeda's face, or at the joy of a fuku taicho she could be proud of. Soi took the badge Omaeda gave her, her tail swishing in joy. This way people this has to be done in public. Soi walked up and past Sizumi and Fuji, towards the squad's training grounds. Once there she smiled as a sulking Omaeda, a gleeful Fuji and a nervous Sizumi stood next to her.

"Attention," Soi called, everyone getting into their places in front of her. "Earlier today whit you all as witnesses Sizumi here beat Omaeda in a battle… therefore because of regulations Omaeda is no longer the fuku taicho of the 2nd."

Soi gave Sizumi the badge, Sizumi taking it whit a bow. There was a small silence then suddenly, everyone cheered. Omaeda huffed muttering something about 'ungrateful fools.'

Fuji smiled. "Congrats Sizumi… but I am afraid that badge won't be yours for long."

Soi smiled, she had seen this coming a long way.

"In regulations of the 2nd squad, a seated officer can once a day challenge a higher officer for their spot. That being said I challenge you for that badge."

Soi smiled ferally, a good fight was just what she needed to get in good spirits again.

A few hours later Soi smiled. Fuji had gone up to being her new fuku taicho, and Sizumi had gotten enough challenges to drop down to a fifth seat before she beat someone. Omaeda was currently training to make up for his own loss to her 20th seat, a good evening all in all. She sighed as she stretched; the panther in her not wanting to do anything more than to go out and prowl.

"Bloody felines and their nocturne habits" she muttered.

A laugh made her look up, seeing Yoruichi in her human form smile down at her from a tree.

"Oh come now little bee, it's not so bad, sleeping all day, going out in the evening watching the night life, it's a blast."

"Speaking of wich, Kuchiki taicho came by here earlier."

"Really now? What for?"

"I'm guessing he's sick of the daily private fireworks display that scares his servants to death."

Yoruichi laughed.

"Oh man you should see their faces when the yard goes boom, it's like doomsday is here, let's scream and run around in panic, it's hilarious."

"I'm not laughing" Soi said. "I am tired of getting Byakuya on my doorstep complaining, so now you have two choices here Yoruichi Sama. 1 go and apologise to Byakuya and promise that you wont do another stunt again for the remainder of your stay, or 2 sleep on the couch for the rest of your stay."

Yoruichi gaped like a fish in water. Soi turned and yawned.

"See you later Yoruichi Sama, have a good evening."

And whit that she left, leaving a huffing Yoruichi behind.

"Bloody panther is rubbing of on her, she's gotten braver around me… damn it nothing else to do I suppose."

And whit that Yoruichi went into a shunpoo and headed towards the 6th division, apologising would hurt her pride, but going to the couch without Soi's warmth was torture.

Byakuya smiled. He couldn't help not to. There the demon cat stood, apologising, not really meaning it true, but still she was here saying sorry for sneaking in on his property and setting off fireworks just to get a rise out of him and his servants. Then came the icing on the cake.

"OK so I have apologised, can you please send a hell butterfly to Soi and tell her I have said sorry?"

"Oh so Demon cat mark 2 gave you an ultimatum?"

Yoruichi sighed. "The feline personality has arrived; she's started to talk back. Nobody else seems to have noticed it because she always says what she means no matter how insensitive… except to me... and now she said go and apologise or sleep on the couch… meanie."

Byakuya lifted an eyebrow. "Very well I will send Soi Fon taicho a message, but if you break your promise Soi Fon taicho will know about it."

"Aww thanks Byakuya bo you're the best."

Byakuya sighed again as Yoruichi hugged him.

"Just go away, to your furry kitten in the 2nd."

"I will; thanks again."

And whit that she was gone, Byakuya taking out a hand letting a hell butterfly land giving it a message to Soi Fon letting it fly, ignoring the soft feminine voice of Senbonzakura, telling him to do something about that flush he always seemed to get around the black demon cat.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Yoruichi could do nothing more than to blink at the chaos. There were 2nd squaders everywhere running around in panic.

"Oy what's up" she asked stepping up to Fuji.

"We can't find Soi Fon taicho. I was about to ask her for her signature to make the new officers arrangements finished but she is nowhere to be found, we have looked everywhere."

"Even her room? It was there she was headed last time I saw her" Yoruichi said a little scared herself.

"Yes we have looked but…"

"I'll check myself kay Fuji?"

Fuji nodded.

"By the way Fuji congrats on getting the badge, I saw the match."

"Thank you Yoruichi Sama."

"Urgh please stop whit the Sama, its cute when Soi does it, not when everyone else does it." Yoruichi smiled and entered Soi's room, looked around and shaked her head. 'Really how could they not see that?' She stepped out. "Fuji come here."

Fuji ran up and Yoruichi led her into Soi's room. "Do you see anything strange Fuji?"

"No should I?"

"How about now?" Yoruichi asked forcing Fuji's face and eyes upwards.

Fuji blinked. "Heh, ops?"

Yoruichi shaked her head looking up at where Soi where safe and sound, fast asleep lying on her stomach on one of the rooms beams, head in her arms, legs dangling on each side of said beam, tail swishing gently.

"In the wild, Panthers sleep in trees, most likely this was the best alternative" Yoruichi said. "Go and let the other shinigami's leave for the day, and get some rest yourself Fuji, Soi will sign those papers in the morning."

"Hai Yoruichi San, I'm sorry for the trouble."

"No trouble Fuji, good night."

………………………

Soi grumbled as she woke up. For some reason her bed seemed extremely hard today. She yawned and rolled over… and fell. Yoruichi was up and by Soi's side in a moment.

"You OK Soi?"

"What the hell happened?" Soi asked groaning as she sat up.

"Well you fell asleep yesterday on the roof beam… you must have fallen down."

"No duh, help me up would you?"

Yoruichi smiled and helped Soi up. Soi groaned stretching flinching as her back made a cracking sound. Yoruichi smiled in sympathy. "Poor Soi, you should go to Unohana's, she'd fix you up."

Soi shaked her head. "No. Don't like the 4th, you know that."

"Yeah" Yoruichi said with a laugh. "I seem to remember your first check up, you hugged a tree and refused to let go, even when I asked you to. Unohana herself had to come and calm you down and promise that she wasn't going to kill you."

Soi blushed, for once glad that her fur hid her face.

"So… I got a butterfly from Kuchiki taicho."

"Really? So what did he say?"

"Demon cat here and said she was sorry, thanks for putting her in her place, meeting tomorrow at noon, don't forget… what time is it now anyways?"

Yoruichi looked at the clock on the wall. "6 in the morning why?"

Soi blinked and sprinted towards the door muttering about oversleeping. Yoruichi just smiled at the antics of her little bee, before she yawned and went back to sleep.

…………………

Fuji smiled slightly as Soi Fon appeared at her side watching the squad.

"Slept well tonight taicho?"

Soi Fon scowled, Fuji gulped at the sight of the developed sharp canines showing in her taicho's mouth.

"Never mind, I'll mind my own business."

Soi smiled in triumph and looked out over her squad. "So how is everyone doing?"

"Pretty good, except Omaeda he is still sulking."

"Big baby" Soi huffed. "Listen Fuji this is hard for me to ask of you but can you hit me over the head anything I do something felineish?"

Fuji promptly smacked Soi Fon over the head.

"Ouch what was that for?"

"You where licking your hand."

"Oh… thank you."

"Welcome taicho… so how is life as a panther?"

"Painful, I woke up because I fell off a roof beam I had fallen asleep on."

"I know, I saw you yesterday."

Soi sighed and looked out over her men. "I will finish some paperwork and head to a taicho meeting later on, go through the regular routine and make sure that everyone works hard, including Omaeda."

"Hai taicho, it would be my pleasure."

Soi Fon nodded and headed inside smiling at Fuji's tone and look towards the squad, she was so proud.

……………………

Soi Fon sighed as she rubbed her head for the 6th time during the taicho meeting.

"Arigato" she muttered towards Unohana who looked slightly guilty over having hit her over the head… again.

Yamamoto sighed. "Let's finish this before Soi Fon taicho get's a concussion. Ukitake taicho anything new to report from your division?"

"Nothing unusual Kiyone and Sentaro are still arguing like hell for the fuku taicho position… by the way Soi Fon taicho congrats on getting Fuji, I think I speak for everyone when I say that you deserved better than Omaeda."

Soi Fon smiled and nodded in thanks then suddenly doubled over in pain. Unohana was at her side in an instance keeping her from falling.

"Soi Fon taicho what's wrong? Leg's… urgh changing, ouch… shoes to small… hurts like hell."

Unohana looked around her. "A little help here please?"

Komamura was the first one next to Unohana holding Soi Fon up on her feet while Unohana dragged off her shoes and socks as Soi Fon's new hind paws grew out. Soi sighed in relief as the pain stopped, her legs feeling strange.

"How in the world are you going to be able to walk whit those" came Hitsugaya's voice, the 10th squad taicho once again sounding and looking like he was his age.

Soi sighed and looked down, admitting the boy had a point. Her legs now went in a small curve from her bottom to her knees where they turned into a straight line down to her paws wich felt like she was walking whit high heeled shoes.

"Step by step I suppose" she said with a sigh nodding her thanks to Komamura for helping her stand, the dog taicho stepping away to let Soi Fon try to stand on her own paws. Soi sighed where she swayed.

"Well I don't think I will get back to my squad without help" she said frowning slightly.

"I can help Kira offered. I need to get past the 2nd on my way back to the 3rd anyhow."

"Thank you Kira taicho that is very nice of you" Soi said whit a small smile.

Kira smiled and gently let the smaller taicho hang onto his shoulder the two nodding good bye to the Sou taicho who quickly declared the meeting finished. Soi sighed as they got out in the fresh air again.

"Why do I always change around other people?"

"Don't ask me Kira" said looking Soi Fon over. "I think your new legs have made you taller."

Soi Fon huffed. "So how is life as a taicho?"

"Pretty good" Kira said. "A little straining at times but I'm not complaining."

Soi nodded. "Know the feeling. There is nothing like training the squad and seeing them grow stronger because of your supervising."

Kira blinked. "I thought you always gave your subordinates a cold shoulder."

"I do" Soi Fon said. "And by giving them a cold shoulder I make them on edge always looking over their shoulders, and giving them a better chance of surviving."

Kira nodded in understanding then looked up. "Well here we are at the 2nd squad, can you make it from here?"

"Yeah, it's probably about 10 stealth force shinigami's around us right about now."

"Thank you Kira taicho; now get back to your squad before Hinamori fuku taicho panics over the fact that she don't know where you are."

Kira smiled friendly and bowed gently disappearing, Soi Fon smiling as 10 Stealth force members arrived at her side asking if they could assist her any way, leading her inside her squad.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Yoruichi tried her best to not laugh. Mostly since she knew what Soi was going through.

"So Soi… how was the meeting… any trouble afoot?"

Fuji who stood a few feet away chuckled, trying to hide it as a cough. The glare Soi gave her made her stutter about going to look at the squad and their training disappearing into a shunpoo. Soi looked towards Yoruichi who really tried not to laugh… and failed. Soi Fon just huffed, and walked past her, having finally learned how to walk with her new paws. Yoruichi followed, barely standing from laughter.

"You done soon?" Soi Fon asked, groaning as she sat down and couldn't get comfortable.

"Yeah… sorry" Yoruichi said. "I just had too; the opportunity was too good to miss."

"Humph."

"Really though, how was the meeting."

"Usual, preparations for me going berserk in about 1 and a half months time, round to see what happens in the different squads, the 4th squad's semi annual check ups nearing."

Yoruichi smiled. "By the way Rangiku stepped by, asked me to remind you that there is a SWA meeting later today."

Soi Fon sighed. "All right, let me change first."

She walked out of the room and Yoruichi sighed. "Three, two, one…"

BONK…

"YORUICHI I'M STUCK, HELP."

Yoruichi smiled, looking back at the first time she tried to take off her pants with new feet and a new point of balance. "Coming little bee."

…………….

"OK the SWA meeting is about to start… where is Soi Fon taicho?"

Nanao looked around as the door opened and Soi entered.

"Sorry I'm late, what have I missed?"

She sat down next to Matsumoto and Isane who blinked. Matsumoto was the first to regain consciousness.

"Hah Renji owe me 3000 yen."

Soi Fon glared at her and Matsumoto quickly looked away, and Soi sighed as her left leg went up and scratched behind her ear.

"The first one who comments my look or my behaviour will regret it, any questions?"

Yachiru raised a hand. "Should I still call you bee ninja or do you want a new nickname like Kittycat."

Soi's face met the desk whit a loud thump. Kiyone smiled and opened her mouth, Isane quickly putting a hand over it, giving her a don't do it look. Nemu blinked.

"Why are you using your legs to scratch yourself?"

"A hind paw is to scratch, front paws to wash myself. Now enough questions can we start this damn meeting?"

………………

It was 2 months into the transformation when the big thing happened. No one dared speak of it around the pissed 2nd squad taicho, but everyone thought it was really cute, when Soi's spinal cord changed and she started walking on all 4. She was almost all panther at that time; Soi had even stopped wearing clothes, as she wasn't showing anything anymore anyways.

"Erm taicho?"

"What?" Soi Fon was getting more and more moody too as people noticed.

"There is someone here to see you."

Soi looked up from where she lay on a warm stone, having been sleeping rather contently up until now. A woman gave her a small smile. She had short dark hair, brown eyes and was dressed in something that looked like it came from the bush in Australia in the living world.

"Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you Soi Fon taicho, my name is Unohana Hoshi, I'm Retsu's cousin."

Soi sat up. Anyone related to that scary woman was to be feared.

"Retsu sent me for 2 things, 1 to say that you and your squad are scheduled for the semi annual health check now in 45 minutes."

Soi sighed, she knew why Unohana never told them about this before on the day, gave her less time to hide.

"And me? I am not really human anymore, Unohana aren't a vet."

"No she isn't" Hoshi admitted with a smile. "But I am."

Soi blinked as she tried to figure how to escape when suddenly she felt something around her neck and turned to see Yoruichi fasten a collar around her neck.

"Hi there little bee, sorry about this but it is for your own good."

Soi whimpered.

"Reason 2 Retsu sent me here was to personally escort you to the 4th" Hoshi said smiling at Yoruichi. "Hi there Yoruichi san, long time no see."

"Same" Yoruichi said giving the leash that Soi was chained too to Hoshi. "Behave little bee, I will see you soon" Yoruichi said lightly scratching Soi behind her ear.

"Come on then little kitty we should be on our way." Hoshi walked then stopped as she noticed that Soi had lain down. "Oh come on, I am not that scary."

"I am not going to the 4th, I feel fine and I hate doctors, leave me alone."

Hoshi sighed and smiled. "This will be a long day"

……………………

Retsu could do nothing more than to smile at the sight. "I tried to tell you Hoshi" she said as Hoshi literary dragged Soi Fon inside the 4th, the 2nd squad taicho looking like she had made the effort of not getting in here. Something told her that when she walked outside she'd see scratch marks along the trees and ground all the way to the 2nd squad.

"Hush on you Retsu."

Soi sighed in relief as the collar around her neck was taken off.

"Now then Soi Fon taicho if you could be so kind as to jump up on the table?"

Soi glared but did jump up on the table.

"So how do you and Yoruichi Sama know each other?" She asked sitting down on her haunches.

"I looked at her during her transformation. Stand up."

Hoshi smiled as Soi stood, Soi being at eye level with Unohana and her crazy cousin.

"Let's see" Hoshi said, her hands all over Soi, making the Chinese woman feeling a little insecure. "Ribs feels good, spine is perfect, claws in perfect condition, let me guess, you sharpen them everyday?"

"Yes, my poor sofa is destroyed; HEY WATCH WHERE YOU PUT THOSE FINGERS."

"Everything OK with the sex" Hoshi said with a smile, making Retsu chuckle. "You can sit down now Soi Fon taicho."

Soi did with a huff, Hoshi quickly looking over her fur to look for fleas, finding nothing. Soi frowned as Hoshi forcefully opened her mouth, looking at her teeth and gums. "You are fit as a fiddle" Hoshi said with a smile.

Soi just yawned scratching herself behind her ear. "I knew that stupid, now can I go?"

"Sure Soi Fon taicho and good luck with beating that panther."

Soi nodded and jumped down stretching herself walking out the door Unohana held open for her. "You know Unohana, I like you better."

Unohana smiled and patted Soi gently on the head. "Be nice taicho, she is just doing her job."

Soi just huffed and walked out; she needed to find something to hunt for she was getting hungry.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Soi was nervous, she couldn't hide it. It was about 2 weeks left until she was going into battle so to speak and the panther in her head was doing everything she could to remind her of it. Each time she closed her eyes, she dreamt dreams involving a dark shadow whit yellow eyes and sharp fangs. And each time she woke up in a sweat, a voice inside her head kept laughing, telling her she had seen nothing yet.

"It is driving me nuts Unohana, please, do you have something for bad dreams?"

Unohana gave Soi her same neutral smile, trying to ignore the way Soi where looking, deprived of sleep, her ears laying scared to her head; her tail nestled between her hind legs.

"I will see what I can do Soi Fon taicho. And if you feel like the panther is taking over, it might be a good idea to take refuge in the cave, in case…"

"I know" Soi said sighing. "And I agree. I will go back to my squad and brief them about the situation. Fuji can control them for now."

Unohana nodded. "I will alert the Sou taicho, we will get people up there as soon as possible."

Soi Fon nodded. "Well then taicho… see you soon."

………………

Fuji didn't like this. The look Soi Fon taicho's eyes scared her. They looked terrified.

"I am sorry for dragging all of you out here like this" Soi said. "But I can't stay here. I will later today go to the mountains where I will stay until I have won over the panther within me. Until I come back Fuji is in charge is that clear?"

"YES MA'AM."

"Then I bid you farewell… for now."

Soi turned and walked off the plateau, Fuji walking behind her.

"Yes Fuji?" Soi said.

She turned and sighed as Fuji suddenly was hugging her. "Fuji you are matting down my fur" Soi grumbled, not really comfortable with hugging her subordinate.

"Just come back" Fuji muttered into her fur leaving Soi blinking.

"Yeah sure… no problem. No go and do something about those tears, you are a leader, you don't show emotions."

Fuji smiled and nodded drying her tears, Soi walking off, soon smiling as she felt another black feline following her, watching her back all the way to the cave where she was going to finally battle it out with that bloody panther once and for all.

…………………

"This is bad isn't it? That can not be a good thing."

Ichigo did not like this. What he was watching was more than he could stomach. It had been 3 months, and Soi had silently walked past them, ignoring their presence, when suddenly she bolted over, screaming in agony closing her eyes.

Then it had been over and she had opened her eyes… except it wasn't hers anymore. It belonged to a really pissed off panther who turned to them and licked its mouth.

And as it advanced for them and the kido barrier the shinigami's who where there all prayed that Soi Fon would get that panther to submit to her will.

…………………

"Shit this is bad."

Soi did not feel good. True she had gotten a bit better sleep the last days, so she felt fit and ready to battle… thing was, when she woke up, she found herself as her human self again. How in the name of kami was she supposed to win this without claws or fangs? True she was a master of hakuda but still… this felt wrong. She felt so weak, so blind after getting used to the panthers eyes, hearing and smell. She was definitively not feeling ready for this.

"Aww is the little human feeling humble?"

Soi turned and gulped. That panther had gotten a growing spurt.

"Like what you see honey? I am an adult now."

Soi looked around her. They where in a clearing, so the panther didn't have any chances of sneaking up on her.

"Where is Suzumebachi?"

"The noisy hornet with a temper? Not here. She can't help you win this battle, it's you and me."

Soi sighed and readied herself, the panther jumping at her fangs and claws barred. Soi dodged and started to smile as the feeling of doing hakuda came back. She smiled as her brain started functioning again, her fear forgotten; everything that mattered was beating this cat senseless.

"That all you got?" Soi quipped managing to kick her knee into the feline's jaw making her step back shaking her head.

"You are strong girl, but I am not going down that easily."

Soi smiled, seeing something at the corner of her eye wich made her smile. "Well then why don't you prove it?"

The panther jumped, Soi bent down, and suddenly the panther was pinned down on the ground, a large stick at its neck, Soi sitting at its stomach.

"Surrender or get chocked to death, what is your choice?"

……………

"How are people holding up?" Unohana asked checking up on the 4 shinigami wich where responsible for keeping up the kido walls.

"We are doing well, and the panther looks tired."

Unohana smiled, this was good… What in the world? The Panther had stopped assaulting and was looking around confused.

"Yoruichi san…"

"Right here Unohana." Yoruichi hadn't moved one inch since Soi had entered the den 2 weeks ago. Now she was up and looked at the panther that started at her through the reddish pink barrier.

"…Yoruichi Sama?"

Yoruichi smiled. "Lower the field, it's her, she has done it."

"How can you be sure?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Her eyes… they are ash grey again. It's her eyes."

Yoruichi smiled at Soi. "I am so proud of you little bee."

Soi smiled and lay down, all exhausted from her battle, wich had actually lasted for almost 3 hours.

…………………

Another 3 months later the entire ordeal was over, and Soi was human again. So naturally, the first thing she did was to turn into a panther and parade around Soul society, showing off what she had managed to do. She removed Fuji's homonka mark as promised, and just for the hell of it made fun of Omaeda who wasn't even near getting his old position back.

The only sad thing was when Yoruichi came up and said she was leaving. Soi was sad, but she understood. She herself was a little bit feline now, and felines needed to travel to feel free… at least that was what the panther in her head always moaned about when she worked late and felt like she should take the next day off.

"Hey Soi, is it OK?"

Soi Fon nodded. "Yeah, I understand… but you will come back soon right?"

"Of course little bee, and if you miss me, feel free to visit."

Soi nodded and gave Yoruichi one last hug before Yoruichi ran off. 5 minutes later there was a bang and a lot of colours coming from the 6th division. Soi could do nothing more than to laugh and head inside, waiting for the butterfly that was coming from the pissed Kuchiki Byakuya, complaining about Yoruichi's good bye gift. In other words, everything was back to normal again.

The End


End file.
